Ce que je suis vraiment
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: C'est la suite de Vous ne me connaissez pas, je la remet ffnet me l'ayant supprimé. Duo a tenté de se suicider, ses amis arriverontils à le sauver ? et d'ailleurs pourquoi cet acte ? chap 7 up
1. La découverte

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre :** Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.

**Couples :** Lisez et vous verrez mais vous me connaissez, ne ? Ca dois bien vous donnez une p'tite idée !

Avant de répondre aux reviews, je tient à vous remerciez tous, je ne pensais pas en avoir tant ! Encore une fois merci !!! Je vous adore !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lu :** Je suis contente de voir que tu suis cette fic comme tu suis « Reviens », ça me fais très plaisir ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand ça se termine bien, fais moi confiance pour ça ! ;)

**Drusilla02 :** Tu voulais une suite et bien je crois que tu vas être contente car la voilà ! Moi aussi j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite mais tu peux m 'en faire part, j'en tiendrais compte. J'espère que ça va toujours autant te plaire !

**Misao girl :** Merci, voilà la suite biz

**Zorro La Tortue :** Je suis d'accord avec ton point de vue, donc voici la suite que tu attendais ! biz ps : j'adore ton pseudo

**Yohina :** Tu aimes ? J'en suis heureuse. Si tu préfère laissez comme c'est tu n'es pas obliger de lire cette suite car on peut très bien laissez la fic comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je publie la suite sous forme d'une autre fic pour laisser le choix aux lectrices/lecteurs ! Kisu

**Lo :** Voilà une suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Squallinou :** Itchy ta review m'a beaucoup plu, vraiment j'ai adoré ! Alosr la voilà ta suite, j'espère que tu en sera contente ( et Duo aussi par la même occasion ). En fait j'avais déjà une idée de suite quand j'ai écris la fic mais je savais pas si je devais la faire et je dois avouer que tu as contribuer à me faire comprendre qu'une suite serait bien ! Biz !

**Alana :** Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire ( la fin surtout ! ), je l'ai trouvée adorable ! Donc voici la suite ( enfin le chapitre 1 de la suite et oui j'ai décidé que si je faisait quelque chose de court ça gacherait un peu tout donc ) J'espère qu'elle te plaira, donne moi ton avis ! Biz ps : moi aussi je l'aime bien Duo alors je pouvais pas le laisser mourir comme ça !

**Selann Yui :** Coucou p'tite sœur ! Bah tu sais déjà tout ce que je voulais te dire mais bon : non j'suis pas déprimée la preuve v'là une suite ! a plus, hina

**Raziel :** Merci, ta review m'a fait plaisir, voici la suite…

**Fred01 :** Merci de tes compliments, voici donc la suite que tu espérais !

**Fuu-san :** Comme tu pourra le voir il y a bien un couple ( enfin futur couple ) qui se devine… je pense qu'il te plaira !! Hihihi… mais le couple n'est bien sur pas encore formé ( ce serait trop facile ! ) mais j'aime bien que ça se finit bien Biz Ps : tu aime le 1x2x1, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre alors… lis ma bio et tu verra que t'es pas la seule dans ce cas!

**Ireth Elanesse :** Tu es charmée ? Alors j'en suis ravie ! Voilà une suite !!

**Vous avez été tellement à me demandez une suite à « Vous ne me connaissez pas » que je ne pouvait pas vous la refuser, encore une fois, merci !!! Et dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite !**

**Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Pov de Quatre**

Je suis en train de ranger la cuisine, comme il m'arrive bien souvent de le faire depuis la fin de la guerre. Non pas que ce soit une corvée, non cela me permet de me détendre un peu, chacun sa méthode pour cela, non ? Et puis comme le dis si bien Duo, je suis un vrai obsédé du rangement, je ne supporte de voir une pièce mal rangée. Je dois faire un énorme effort en ce qui concerne la chambre de Duo mais lui aussi fais des efforts et sa chambre n'est pas si mal rangée que ça, juste quelques objets qui traînent par ci par là.

Je suis totalement pris dans mon rangement et dans mes pensées quand je sens une douleur qui me fais perdre l 'équilibre et je laisse tomber la casserole que j'allais ranger. Elle vient percuter le sol dans un bruit sourd qui trouble le silence régnant dans la maison. Je porte une main à mon cœur dans un vain espoir de faire cesser la douleur qui l'étreint ; j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache une partie du cœur. Cette douleur est insoutenable et pourtant quelques secondes à peine se sont écoulées depuis qu'elle est apparut.

Je relève la tête et voit Trowa, Wufeï et Heero devant la porte de la cuisine qui m'observe. Je veux leur parler mais quand j'ouvre la bouche c'est pour en faire sortir un gémissement de douleur. Trowa s'approche de moi doucement tandis que les deux autres m'interroge du regard . Soudain je réalise que la douleur provient d'un des êtres qui m'est le plus cher, or vu la violence du sentiment, cette personne n'est pas loin. Et mon esprit fait très vite le lien, seul mes anciens compagnons d'armes sont assez proches de moi pour cela et seul Duo n'est pas présent dans la cuisine.

Je me précipite alors vers l'étage, l'inquiétude ayant fait place à la douleur. Je suis sur qu'il est par là, mon empathie me guide, cette douleur me montre le chemin. Je manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais je m'en fiche, je veux juste voir comment va Duo. J'arrive en très peu de temps à l'étage et me précipite dans sa chambre, je ne prends même pas le temps de frapper, ce serait perdre un temps précieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense comme ça, en temps normal j'aurais frappé, mais là mon cœur me dit que le temps ne me le permet pas !

Je parcours la pièce du regard et aperçoit enfin Duo, il est étendu sur son lit, un air serein sur son visage, c'est alors que mon regard glisse de son visage à ses bras. Je pousse un hurlement de terreur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Du sang. Il y a du sang qui coule de ses poignets, tachant son haut mais aussi ses draps. Je m'approche de lui alors que j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Je m'accroupis à côté du lit, une larme échappe à mon contrôle et vient rouler sur ma joue. Je porte ma main à son poignet et constate que son cœur bat toujours mais faiblement. Une question martèle mon cerveau : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Duo ?

Je relève mon visage désormais baigné de larmes vers mes compagnons qui viennent juste d'arriver et vois l'étonnement puis la stupeur et l'horreur se peindre sur leur visage quand ils constatent à leur tour son état.

« Il est encore en vie… il faut appeler une ambulance et vite ! »

Ma voix est déformer par la peine et la douleur, Wufeï se précipite vers le téléphone alors que Trowa va chercher de quoi le soigner. Il a perdu pas mal de sang et en perd toujours, Trowa revient et essaye de faire cesser le flot de sang. Heero n'a pas bouger, il semble figé devant la vue de Duo.

**Pov de Heero**

C'est… impossible !!!

Je reste là, figé devant le contraste entre le visage de Duo et ce qui lui arrive. Il semble si calme, si serein… et en plus il sourit. Mais ce sourire là je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est un sourire que je ne peux identifier. Et ce sang qui continue à couler de ses veines, Trowa a réussit à faire un peu cesser son écoulement mais tout de même. Tout ce sang qu'il a déjà perdu…

Je n'arrive pas à réagir, j'ai si mal… et si il mourrait ?

Non, rien que l'idée me fait mal, l'idée de le perdre m'est insupportable, il ne peux pas mourir, il ne dois pas mourir. Sans m'en rendre compte une larme a couler le long de ma joue. Je pleure sur le seuil de sa chambre, en silence, puis je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est Wufeï. Tient lui aussi à les yeux humides… Quatre est toujours à côté de Duo est ne cache pas ses larmes, Trowa le tenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter un peu.

Les secondes s'écoulent mais me semblent être une éternité et une seconde larme s'écoule allant rejoindre la première au sol. D'habitude j'arrive à contenir mes émotions mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais il en a toujours était différent quand il s'agit de Duo. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je tente désespérément de retenir mes larmes mais surtout j'essaye de ne pas hurler. J'ai envie de hurler tellement j'ai mal, mon cœur se serre de plus en plus. Mon esprit n'arrive pas à réaliser, ce n'est pas possible, pas Duo…

**Pov de Quatre**

Je suis dans les bras de Trowa, qui tente tant bien que mal de me réconforter mais je sens bien que lui aussi est effondré. Il ne le montre pas comme moi mais son regard parle plus que tout. Heero pleure, le soldat parfait qui pleure est vraiment une chose incroyable. Non qu'il n'en soit pas capable mais il ne montre rien habituellement alors ces larmes sont si soudaine ! Il y a dans ses yeux une telle peine et un air totalement perdu. Il n'y croit pas.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs, aucun d'entre nous ne veut y croire. Wufeï a laissé son masque de fierté et laisse sa peine transparaître sur ses traits, ses yeux sont humides et parfois une larme discrète s'en échappe.

Je relève le visage pour observer à nouveau Duo et c'est alors que je vois un papier poser sur le lit près de lui. Je tend la main vers ce papier, à côté de celui-ci est posé une dague magnifique. Elle est tachée de sang, son sang. Le papier semble être une lettre, alors c'est bien ça Duo, c'est bien une tentative de suicide. Ce mot m'est insupportable et je refuse encore d'y croire.

Je prend la lettre en retenant un sanglot, je veux comprendre et cette lettre semble être là pour ça. Les autres ont vu mon geste et ont désormais les yeux fixés sur moi, alors que les miens fixent la lettre. J'ai à peine le temps de lire les trois premiers mots et de m'apercevoir que c'est bien une lettre qui nous est destinée que j'entend le bruit de l'ambulance qui arrive.

Wufeï se précipite en bas pour leur indiquer le chemin alors que je prends quelques affaires à Duo, les met dans un sac, je pense qu'il aimera les avoir. C'est peut-être stupide mais c'est mon côté « mère poule », comme Duo le dit si bien, qui refait surface. Mais je me fiche que cela soit stupide, je pense seulement à lui faire un peu plaisir. D'ailleurs Heero vient m'aider, chacun tente d'aider à sa manière. Trowa vérifie l'état de Duo et dit ses constatation aux ambulanciers qui viennent d'arriver.

Ils prennent Duo pour le transporter dans l'ambulance et le soigner au plus vite, l'un de nous peut aller avec Duo et je laisse Heero y aller. Trowa et Wufeï sont de mon avis et Heero y va sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

L'ambulance part alors qu'on la suit en voiture, Trowa au volant avec Wufeï comme co-pilote. Je reste à l'arrière avec le sac, j'ai toujours la lettre mais je ne peux pas la lire. Elle nous est à tous adresser, j'attendrais que nous soyons tous réunis pour la lire. Je regarde par la fenêtre pourtant je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il y passe, je suis totalement pris dans mes pensées.

**Pov de Heero**

Je n'ai même pas pu protester que déjà j'étais dans l'ambulance aux côtés de Duo. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils ont choisis mais je les en remercie, j'ai besoin d'être là, avec Duo dans cette ambulance. J'aimerais que tout ceci soit un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar mais que je vais me réveiller sous peu et que tu sera là, comme d'habitude et en bonne santé. Mais je sais bien que tout ça est vraie même mon esprit se plait à croire le contraire et je le laisse faire, ainsi ça fait moins mal.

Ils viennent de lui mettre une perfusion, il est si pâle et en même temps il sourit comme si il était heureux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ? J'ai bien vu que Quatre a trouvé un papier près de toi, une lettre sans doute, j'espère qu'elle pourra me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je te prends la main pour te dire que je suis là, que je ne t'abandonne pas, même si tu as souhaiter tout ça je veux croire que tu vas vivre.

Soudain je sens une pression sur ma main, elle si légère qu'on pourrais croire que j'ai rêvé mais j'ai été un soldat alors je ne peux pas l'avoir imaginé. Tu m'as bel et bien serré la main, ça prouve que tu es toujours là, que tu vis encore. Il y a donc encore de l'espoir.

Je laisse un petit sourire naître sur mes lèvres à cette pensées, tu vas t'en sortir j'en suis sur.

« Me laisse pas »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure que je te glisse à l'oreille pour que toi seul entende ses mots. Dans l'état où tues je sais bien que tu ne m'entends pas mais peut-être que malgré tout tu le peux. Je ne comprend pas comment le « soldat parfait » a pu disparaître si vite mais c'est bel et bien le cas, je me laisse aller à l'espoir. Je me berce même d'illusions mais c'est pour faire diminuer la douleur et ça marche dans un sens. Est-ce toi qui a fait partir le « soldat parfait » ?

Enfin nous arrivons et ils te transportent je les suis mais ils te mettent dans une salle pour te soigner, là où je ne peux aller. Leurs mots me rassurent quand même.

« Votre ami a perdu beaucoup de sang mais vous êtes intervenu à temps, nous devrions arriver à le sauver… »

Oui, j'y crois. Je pense qu'ils vont réussir à te sauver.

**Pov de Trowa ( oui, j'ai bien écris Trowa ! )**

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital peu après Duo et Heero. Quatre est encore tout bouleversé et tient la lettre de Duo dans sa main droite alors que de la gauche il tient le sac qu'il a préparé avec Heero. Wufeï lui prend le sac des mains et on se dirige vers les urgences.

J'ai très envie de lire la lettre, je sais que Quatre ne l'a pas lu, il doit attendre qu'on soit tous là, et je partage son avis. Un mot est inscrit dans mon esprit : Pourquoi ?

Aucun de nous n'arrive à croire que le plaisantin du groupe ai pu essayer de se suicider, c'est absurde. Pourtant dans ce genre de cas il y a des signes avant, or il n'y en a pas eu.. ou est-ce nous qui les avons pas vu ?

Tout me semble irréel, tel un mauvais rêve qui va s'achever bientôt.

Nous rejoignons Heero qui attend devant une salle, il est assis, la tête entre ses mains et fixe d'un air perdu la porte. Nous nous asseyons à notre tour et l'attente commence.

Duo, bas-toi, tu dois t'en sortir, nous avons tous besoin de toi.

**_A suivre…_**

Hina : Voilà pour le début…

Duo : Mais on sait toujours pas si je vais mourir !!!

Hina : T'as entendu l'ambulancier, ils vont te sauver c'est ce qu'il a dit alors lâche moi tu m'étrangle…

Duo : oups.. sorry !

Heero : Tu me laisses comme ça à m'inquiéter comme un dingue dans ce couloir !

Hina : Heu.. ben viii !

Heero : Hina ... **sort son flingue **

Hina : Heu… mais… Duo aide moi !!!

Duo sautant au cou de Heero : Laisse la sinon elle pourra pas écrire la suite !

Heero rouge comme une tomate :Hn

Quatre : Allez, review please !!!


	2. L'attente

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer : Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !**

**Genre : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.**

**Couples : Lisez et vous verrez mais vous me connaissez, ne ? Ca dois bien vous donnez une p'tite idée !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Raziel : Merci de tes encouragements et ravie que ça te plaise toujours**

**Chisennyo : Merci ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! En ce qui concerne les fautes je fais toujours mon maximum pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible, je sais à quel point une fic bourrée de fautes peut être agaçant donc j'en tient compte ! Tu veux voir leur réaction ? Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas… Kisu**

**Misao girl : J'espère que la suite te plaira et que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue ( ayant d'autres fics en cours j'ai mis du temps à faire ce chapitre ! sorry ) Biz**

**Zorro La Tortue : Voilà la suite comme tu me l'a demandée **

**Kikioutou : Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas ! Biz**

**Alana :Tes reviews sont toujours aussi agréables à lire lol !Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu ne pourra pas sauver Duo ( mais t'inquiète je peux demander à hee-chan de te le prêter un peu, non ? ) Oui tu m'a fais rire, être un vrai guignol est positif ( la preuve vivante, enfin façon de parler, c'est Duo ! ) J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, à bientôt j'espère **

**Yohina : Je suis vraiment ravie par ta review, tu étais la seule un peu « opposée » à une suite et donc ta réaction m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Ah, tu n'es pas la seule à attendre les réactions face à la lettre… en tout cas voilà la suite !**

**Fuu-san : hihihihi ta review est super marrante… Tu n'es pas la seule à attendre leur réaction, j'avoue avoir été sadique quand même d'avoir attendu jusque là pour les mettre… mais bon ça doit plaire à Kaze ça, ne ? **

**Selann Yui : J'sais que suis méchante de pas avoir mis leur réaction et tout mais c'est comme ça … hihihihi … La v'là la suite.. au fait tes vacances se sont bien passées ? .. hem, revenons-en au sujet principal : voilà la suiteuh !!!!!! Kisu**

**Fred01, t'as pas laissée de review mais tu m'a encouragée quand même donc je tenais à te remercier pour cela, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours !**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui lise cette fic sans laissez de review, et m'excuse pour l'attente pour ce chapitre j'avais d'autres fics sur le feu lol ! **

Bonne lecture

**Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Pov de Quatre**

Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir l'horloge situé en face de moi et m'aperçoit qu'à peine deux minutes ont passées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai regardé. Cela fait à peine 30 minutes que Duo est là dedans mais ça me semble déjà être une éternité !

Je sens grâce à mon empathie l'inquiétude de mes compagnons s'ajoutant à la mienne, toujours plus grande, toujours plus forte à mesure que les secondes passent. Je n'essaye même pas de l'apaiser, c'est inutile on a tous trop peur de le perdre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a tous survécu à la guerre pour se retrouver là ! Duo ne peux pas mourir après avoir survécu à la guerre, non c'est … impensable.

Je sens bien l'inquiétude de Trowa malgré son air calme. Pour quelqu'un d'autres que nous, il semble tout à fait calme mais nous sommes ses anciens compagnons d'armes, nous le connaissons très bien ; il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Il tremble très légèrement mais assez pour que je le remarque et ses yeux ( enfin celui de visible en tout cas ) gardent une lueur de tristesse et de peur.

Pour Wufeï c'est plus visible. Il ne cesse de tourner en rond, les poings serrés tellement que ses jointures en sont devenues blanches. Il a bu au moins 7 ou 8 cafés, à ce que j'ai pu voir néanmoins et marmonne quelques mots dans sa langue natale de temps à autre.

Mais celui qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Heero. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés il n'a pas bougé et continu à fixer la porte d'un air absent, la tête toujours dans ses mains. C'est la première fois que je le vois si triste, il émane de lui une si grande peine que c'est à peine supportable pour moi. Dans ses yeux d'habitude si inexpressifs on peut y lire tout les tourments qu'il subit en ce moment, il est je crois le plus touché d'entre nous. Pour que le soldat parfait comme tu le surnomme laisse paraître ses émotions il faut vraiment qu'il s'inquiète. Il n'a pas une seule fois détourné son regard, même quand nous sommes arrivés, même quand Wufeï a tenté de lui parlé. Il voit bien lui aussi que Heero est celui d'entre nous qui va le moins bien et a tenté en vain de lui faire dire un mot puis finalement a abandonné. Il est lui même trop bouleversé pour aider les autres.

J'ai gardé la lettre dans ma main, j'ai bien été tenté de la lire mais ce n'est pas le moment, pas tant que l'on ne sauré pas ce qu'il en est pour Duo, non pas avant.

**Pov de Wufeï**

C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ce que nous sommes en train de vivre est surréaliste, une telle chose n'a pas pu se produire. Et pourtant…

Je me souvient l'avoir croisé dans le couloir peu avant… peu avant… _ça _.

Je n'ai pas fait attention à lui a ce moment là, j'ai à peine posé mon regard sur lui, je crois que lui en a fait autant. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas soucié de lui. J'ai continué mon chemin sans un regard en arrière, sans qu'une seule parole soit échangée.

Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que le fait qu'il n'a pas parlé me semble étrange, mais bon connaissant Maxwell j'ai pensé qu'il préparait encore quelque chose, ou tout simplement était-il fatigué à ce moment là ?

Je me rend compte que je n'avais pas véritablement tort, il était fatigué c'est vrai mais fatigué de la vie apparemment ! Lui, le boute-en-train du groupe, las de la Vie ? Ca me semble si peu probable mais la réalité est sous mes yeux.

Je me demande ce qui a pu le pousser à un tel acte, à une chose si… radicale. Je m'en vois pas, ou peut-être n'ai-je pas voulu voir ?

Je me répète mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar qui n'en finit pas, j'espère encore me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Je m'en veux surtout.

Oui, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu que l'un de mes meilleurs amis allait mal, qu'il « tait si mal qu'il a même décider de mettre fin à son existence.

Malgré toutes nos disputes, ô combien nombreuses, je le considère comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis, il serait même mon meilleur ami, comme un petit frère. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas très doué pour montrer mes sentiments et que j'ai donc laissé nos disputes parlées pour moi.

Je l'apprécie donc beaucoup, je le connais bien enfin c'est en tout cas ce que je pensais, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour faire ça ?

Je ne comprend vraiment pas son geste, il était comme d'habitude, toujours souriant, riant, faisant des blagues idiotes ( surtout ME faisant des blagues idiotes )… il était égal à lui même.

Je n'ai vu aucun « signes », pourtant il y en as toujours, non ? On ne décide pas de se sui… suicider ( j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce mot ) comme ça sur un coup de tête ! C'est dingue quand même, pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable a-t-il fait ça ?

Maxwell est l'exemple même du type heureux et insouciant alors pourquoi faire ça maintenant ? Ca n'a vraiment aucun sens ! L'éternel joyeux n'a pas pu tenter de se suicider et pourtant nous sommes bien dans cet hôpital à attendre de savoir si tu vas survivre.

Je n'y comprend rien, par Nataku faites qu'il s'en sorte !

**Pov de Trowa**

J'arrive a cacher mon angoisse aux yeux des autres mais pas à ceux de mes compagnons, ils me connaissent trop bien pour cela. J'essaie de me convaincre que je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre mais je sais bien que tout ceci est vrai.

Je veux cacher mon inquiétude pour ne pas accabler Quatre à cause de son empathie mais c'est tellement dur. J'ai résister à beaucoup de tortures pendant la guerre, mon enfance n'est pas rose non plus mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

J'ai peur pour Duo, j'ai peur pour mes compagnons et enfin j'ai peur pour moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera si Duo ne s'en remet pas, je refuse tout simplement cette hypothèse.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe l'attente devient de plus en plus insupportable ; c'est comme si une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de dire : Vivra…Vivra pas.

C'est insoutenable, tient je vois Wufeï qui revient avec un autre café dans la main, je ne sais pas combien il en a bu mais assez je pense pour ne pas dormir avant longtemps. Il est anxieux c'est plus que visible chez lui, nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs.

Mes pensées me ramènent vers cette lettre que Duo laissez, explique-t-elle son geste ? Nous éclairera-t-elle dans les ténèbres où nous sommes désormais plongés ? L'incertitude et l'ignorance sont pires que tout, j'aimerais tellement savoir pourquoi, pourquoi notre gai luron a fait un geste si désespéré ?

J'ai cherché dans ma mémoire et n'ai rien vu qui aurais pu montrer un quelconque signe précurseur à… ça. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de tel, il allait bien, enfin maintenant je doute de cela mais j'aurais pu le jurer pourtant. Est-ce que je n'ai rien vu de sa détresse ?

Il n'a pas pu décider cela comme ça, Duo est impulsif mais quand même…

Duo, reviens nous.

**Pov de Heero ( ndla : qui a dit enfin ? )**

Je n'arrive pas à ordonner mes pensées, c'est quand même un comble pour le soldat parfait ! Si Duo savait ça il rirait bien… ou peut-être pas.

Je ne comprend pas, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à une telle extrémité ? Tu devais être désespéré mais ça ressemble si peu à l'homme joyeux que nous connaissons, ça ce n'est pas toi.

Je me repasse ces derniers jours mais je ne vois rien qui puisse justifier ton état. Les courses poursuites avec Wufeï étaient fréquentes, chose tout à fait normale, tu m'a piqué à plusieurs reprises mon portable, là encore c'était normal. Tu as même « emprunté » le sabre de Wufeï il y a trois jours… non vraiment je ne vois rien.

C'est vrai que j'étais souvent dans ma chambre, « avec mon grand amour » comme tu le dis si bien, mon portable que tu semble tant détester, mais quand je te voyais tu avais la même attitude que tu as toujours eu avec moi. Vraiment je ne comprend plus rien.

Et puis il y a cette douleur sourde, puissante et incontrôlable qui ne me quitte plus depuis que je t'ai vu allongé sur ton lit, les poignets en sang. Je n'ai jamais connu pareil douleur. Bien sur pendant la guerre et avant j'ai bien « apprit » ce qu'étais la douleur, mais je n'ai connu que la douleur physique rarement la douleur morale. Là c'est mon cœur qui souffre, te voir comme ça est très douloureux mais pourquoi ?

Je sais que je vous considère tout les quatre comme ma famille, la seule que je n'ai jamais eu mais avec toi c'est différent mais je ne sais pas trop en quoi. Tu sais je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments, le simple fait d'en ressentir autant avec tant d'intensité m'est nouveau alors les identifier ?!

Et puis j'ai peur de te perdre, c'est idiot mais j'ai peur que le Dieu de la Mort ne meurt…

J'ai confiance en toi, je garde malgré tout l'espoir que tu vas t'en remettre. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que ta vie est en danger alors tu vas t'en sortir.

Mais à mesure que le temps passe ma peur de te perdre grandit et je prend conscience que tu as une place très importante dans ma vie, plus que je le pensais en tout cas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ouvrent pas cette porte pour nous dire que tout va bien, que tu vas t'en remettre, hein pourquoi ?

Je reste là à fixer cette porte depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure quand enfin la porte s'ouvre.

Un homme en blouse blanche en ressort, c'est visiblement le médecin de Duo. Il nous regarde les un à la suite des autres puis s'adresse à moi.

« Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Non, il n'en a pas. 'Il me regarde étonné de ma réponse puis continue'

- Bien. Je dois donc vous dire que votre ami est stable actuellement et qu'il a échappé au pire. 'Nous soupirons tout les quatre de soulagement, il est vivant !' Mais cependant la perte de sang a été conséquente et l'a donc énormément affaibli et ….

- Oui, qu'a-t-il docteur ? 'Quatre, toujours aussi diplomate'

- Et bien il est dans le coma.… certes un coma léger mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas vous dire quand il se réveillera mais il se réveillera c'est certain. Mais nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous donner plus de précisions, cela peut être demain comme dans un mois.

- Un … mois ?! 'Pour le coup voilà que Trowa parle, alors que Wufeï Quatre et moi retombons sur nos chaises rien qu'à ces mots'

- Oui. Mais je pense néanmoins qu'il se réveillera au plus tard dans un mois ou deux mais pas plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des séquelles car il a été pris en charge à temps… c'est juste que… et bien qu'il y étais comme préparé et que son corps et son esprit se repose… d'où ce coma.

- Heu… merci pour tout docteur, pouvons nous aller le voir ? 'Le docteur semble hésiter mais Quatre sait très bien persuader quand il le veut vraiment.'

- Et bien d'accord puisqu'il ne risque plus rien. Nous allons le transporter dans une chambre d'un instant à l'autre et vous pourrez le voir là bas.

- Merci »

Nous avons tous parlé en même temps, d'une même voix, le docteur nous regarde surprit puis semble voir le lien qui nous unit tous les cinq et sourit avant de partir.

Nous restons assis là quelques instant encore alors que l'on transfert Duo vers « sa chambre ».

**Pov de Quatre**

Je n'arrive pas y croire.

Coma. Duo est dans le coma, certes il va se réveiller mais quand, combien de temps devrons nous encore attendre pour te retrouver ?

Je sens que tout ce temps sera très dur pour Heero, un mois voir deux c'est bien trop long, beaucoup trop long.

**Pov de Trowa**

Je suis soulagé du fait que tu soit sauvé Duo mais ce coma ne me rassure pas.

Je sais que tu es fort et que tu peux t'en sortir très vite mais encore faut-il que tu le veuilles. D'après ce qu'à dit le médecin tu étais bien décidé à en finir alors voudras-tu revenir près de nous ?

Nous avons besoin de toi Duo, plus que tu ne le penses, reviens.

**Pov de Wufeï**

Il est vivant et or de danger, merci Nataku !

Mais était-il si décidé à mourir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix en finir ?

J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles pas revenir, pourtant… pourtant tu nous manques déjà.

Notre petit groupe possède son équilibre et sans toi ce dernier éclate. Sans toi le groupe n'est plus ce qu'il est, il faut que tu te réveilles.

**_A suivre…._**

Hina : Oui je sais qu'il n'y a toujours pas la réaction face à la lettre mais la mettre maintenant ne convenait pas avec ce chapitre. Et puis il fallais que ces pauvres g-boys souffrent un peu, ne ?

Heero : Ca t'étais pas obligée de nous faire tant souffrir !

Hina : Mais si voyons !!!!

Tous ( sauf Duo qui mange des gâteaux dans son coin ) : NON !!!

Duo : éché quand chque jchme réveiche ?

Hina : Duo avale avant de parler !

Duo : C'est quand que je me réveille ?

Hina : A ça… tu verra bien ! Allez review please !!


	3. la lettre partie 1

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.**

**Couples : Lisez et vous verrez mais vous me connaissez, ne ? Ca dois bien vous donnez une p'tite idée ! Ca se précise de plus en plus !**

**Je tient à vous dire que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont différents des précédents, en effet il y aura 4 chapitre nommé « La lettre », et à chaque fois ce sera selon un point de vue différent. J'ai bien réfléchit et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir mettre les réactions de tous face à la lettre. **

**En italique dans la lettre c'est les pensées, ici de Quatre.**

**Ce que je suis vraiment **

**_Chapitre 3 : La lettre, partie 1_**

**Pov de Quatre**

Ils transportent Duo dans « sa chambre » et nous le suivons sans un mot, trop perdu dans nos pensées pour ne dire ne serais-ce qu'un mot.

Je regarde mes compagnons et voit que la nouvelle a eu le même effet sur eux qu'elle a eu sur moi, mais le plus touché est sans doute Heero qui refuse de croiser notre regard et semble trouver très intéressant l'observation de ses pieds. Je ressens qu'il est bouleversé par tout cela et qu'il a encore du mal a réaliser, nous aussi d'ailleurs.

Pfff…. Je soupire, je sens que nous ne sommes qu'au début de tout cela, j'ai peur de la suite, voilà que je perd peu à peu l'espoir que tout redeviendra comme avant. J'ai vraiment l'impression que même si tout s'arrange ce ne sera plus comme avant.

Peut-être est-ce mieux d'ailleurs ? Il y a quelque chose qui a poussé Duo à … _ça_ … alors j'espère … j'espère que nous pourrons l'aider…. Finalement il ne faut pas que tout redevienne comme avant….

A enfin nous pouvons entrer dans ce qui sera la « chambre » de Duo durant le moins de temps possible. J'entre suivit de près par Trowa et Wufeï, Heero entre un peu après nous.

Je reste choqué par ce que je vois.

Duo est là, allongé dans un lit aux draps blanc, d'ailleurs tout est blanc ici, blanc et impersonnel, Duo n'aimerait pas cette chambre j'en suis certain. Il a une perfusion dans le bras et un masque pour l'aider à respirer correctement. Mais le plus choquant c'est son visage. Il est si pâle et semble reprendre des couleurs à une lenteur effrayante, mais le pire c'est ce sourire qui est toujours là. Un sourire pâle et empreint de tristesse et de soulagement et d'une pointe de joie. Je ne lui est jamais vu un tel sourire, il exprime tant de chose, tant de sentiments forts et contradictoires que je ne peux plus faire un pas, je reste planté là, en plein milieu de cette chambre.

Je ne serais dire combien de temps je suis resté là à observer son visage pâle ou à surveiller ce léger soulèvement de sa poitrine, je n'avais conscience de rien d'autres que ces deux choses. J sentais bien mes joues s'humidifier peu à peu sous le passage des larmes que je ne pouvais plus retenir. Mes yeux me piquaient et ma vue se brouillait légèrement mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mon corps était totalement paralysé face à cette vision.

Je pu enfin bouger et sortir de ma torpeur, je mis donc à avancer doucement en direction du lit où je m'assis avec précaution de peur de faire du mal à cet ange endormi. Car oui à cet instant il ressemblait à un ange avec sa tresse à moitié défaite s'étalant à coté de lui et son sourire toujours aussi énigmatique mais étrangement beau et envoûtant.

Tu es dans un sale état mon ami, j'ai tant de peine à te voir ainsi. Mon esprit n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, une litanie de pourquoi l'envahie et je ne peux pas y répondre.

Toujours cette même question qui me hante, quand soudain je repense à la lettre, dans tout cela je l'avait presque oubliée.

Mon regard glisse de ton visage à ma main où la lettre se trouve encore, je le regarde brièvement puis lève mon regard sur les autres.

Trowa et Wufeï me regarde, leurs regards passent de Duo à la lettre puis à moi, quand à Heero il a le regard rivé sur Duo. Plus précisément sur son visage, c'est bien ce que je pensais pour lui c'est encore pire que pour nous. Je pense qu'il est temps de lire le lettre qu'_il_ nous a laissé.

Je me relève pour prendre une chaise et me mettre à côté du lit, Wufeï fait de même alors que Trowa va s'appuyer au mur. Je tourne mon regard vers Heero qui lui n'a pas bougé.

Heero ?

Il se tourne vers moi. Son regard est totalement perdu et je peux même ressentir une partie de sa peine, moi qui d'habitude ne peux rien ressentir venant de lui. Sa douleur doit vraiment être forte. Il regarde la lettre que j'ai en main puis me fait un hochement de tête pour me montrer qu'il pense comme moi puis va s'asseoir sur le lit près de Duo.

Je commence donc à lire la lettre à haute voix :

« Salut vous tous !

_Ca c'est bien une phrase de Duo, c'est tout à fait son genre_

Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que c'est que tout ça, hein ?

_Tu n'a pas idée à quel point cette phrase peut être vrai, Duo…._

J'en suis sur et certain et bien je suis là, façon de parler bien sur, pour vous l'expliquez.

_Oui tu es là Duo mais tu ne peux pas nous dire ses mots de ta propre bouche, j'appréhende de plus en plus ce qui va suivre._

C'est d'une simplicité effarante en fait mais je ne sais pas où commencer, je ne sais pas quoi dire en premier. _Hein ? _Oui, oui c'est bien Duo Maxwell qui ne sais pas quoi dire.

Surpris, hein ?

_Oui, tu as raison cette lettre me surprend de plus en plus._

Et bien pas moi, je crois qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se nomme Duo Maxwell.

_Quoi ?!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Ca n'a vraiment aucun sens ! Nous connaissons déjà cet homme Duo puisque c'est toi !_

Pas la peine de te demander ce que j'ai encore inventer Wufeï, je ne dis que le pure vérité. Je peux deviner votre air surpris, oui même celui de Trowa et Heero.

_C'est vrai que nous sommes tous très surpris, même Heero et Trowa exactement comme tu nous le dit ici. Mais comment pouvais-tu à ce point avoir raison ? _

Alors je vais vous parlez de cet homme. Il est plutôt grand, a les yeux améthystes et une longue natte dans le dos.

Je sais que vous savez à quoi il ressemble, vous voyez bien, ne ? Vous pensez connaître cet homme et bien vous vous trompez lourdement !

_Mais…qu'est-ce que … tu dis qu'on .. te connais pas ? Mais cela n'a aucun sens…_

Oh ne prenez pas cet air là, s'il vous plait, non vous ne le connaissait pas car vous ne l'avez que trop rarement vu. Parfois il était là, de plus en plus il a essayé d'être là depuis la fin de cette putain de guerre ! Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Non, bien sur que non.

_Par Allah de quoi parle-t-il ? Et surtout… est-ce vrai Duo … tout ceci n'a pas de sens pour moi.. mais tu as raison je n'ai rien su voir…_

Il est inutile de dire le contraire, je sais que c'est vrai et vous le savez aussi.

_Je… ne peux le nier … je n'ai vu que le même Duo que pendant la guerre …_

Celui que vous connaissez n'est pas le vrai Duo Maxwell mais plutôt la façade, vous connaissez le masque de Duo Maxwell mais pas ce qu'il cache.

_Un masque ? Il est vrai que parfois ton sourire me semblait étrange mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses aussi avoir un masque…_

Sincèrement vous croyez vraiment que je suis heureux comme ça tout le temps ?

_Etrangement je ne me posais pas la question, pas vraiment. Pour moi tout était clair… trop peut-être ? _

La vérité est bien plus sombre, Duo Maxwell est bien plus sombre que ça !

Je ne suis pas heureux, non et je ne pense pas l'avoir été un jour. Oui, vous lisez bien, je ne suis et n'est jamais été véritablement heureux.

_Jamais ? Ce mot est douloureux à entendre moi qui croyait être ton meilleur ami et donc par là même te connaître. Bien sur tu ne pouvait pas être tout le temps heureux mais je pensais bêtement que tu l'étais. De là à ne jamais l'avoir été… c'est pour cela que tu as fait ça … tu étais malheureux sans que je ne le vois ? _

Mon enfance ? Et bien je l'ai passé dans les rues de L2, j'y ai perdu tout ceux que je connaissait, jusqu'à mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a élevé. Solo. A partir du moment où il est mort Sans nom, l'orphelin des rues de L2 est devenu Duo.

_Par Allah je n'avais jamais imaginé cela je savais que tu n'avais pas eu une bonne enfance mais je n'ai jamais pensé à de telle chose ou peut-être ne voulais-je tout simplement pas voir ?_

Après ? Et bien j'ai été sous la protection d'un prêtre et d'une sœur : Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Et en peu de temps, trop peu, ils sont morts. Je suis alors devenu Duo Maxwell.

_C'est donc de là que te vient ton nom, je savais que cela avait un lien avec ton enfance, que ce n'étais pas ton véritable nom mais je ne pensais pas que tu n'avait **jamais** eu de véritable nom. J'ai bien sur entendu parler de l'histoire de l'église Maxwell mais je n'ai jamais fait le lien pourtant L2, un prêtre portant le nom de son église, toi, tes vêtements, ta bible et ta croix, ton surnom … c'était pourtant évident !_

Et puis j'ai rencontré G, la suite vous la connaissez. Je suis devenu pilote de Gundam et j'ai vu encore plus de mort dont beaucoup étaient mes propres victimes.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne me hantent pas ? Je les voient tout les soirs et je n'ai pas eu une nuit sans cauchemar depuis Solo je crois. Et encore à l'époque mes nuits n'étaient pas sereine.

_Je peux comprendre, nous avons tous eu à tuer durant cette guerre mais je ne pensais pas que cela était si pesant pour toi. Tu étais toujours joyeux, taquinant Wufeï ou Heero, tu ne nous as jamais montré cela… ou est-ce nous qui n'avons su voir et chercher cela en toi ? _

Le vrai Duo Maxwell n'a jamais eu le temps d'être un enfant c'est pourquoi je portais le masque de la gaieté et de l'insouciance car il est aussi le masque de l'enfance. Une enfance que la guerre m'a volé, comme elle a volé tout le reste.

_Le masque de l'enfance … je comprend mieux, je n'avais jamais vu cela sous cet angle mais … maintenant cela paraît plus logique … _

Je souffre tout les jours, à chaque instant de ma vie mais je le cache habilement. Même toi Quatre n'a su voir qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne t'en blâme pas, je regrette juste que personne n'est fais l'effort de voir au delà de mon masque. A croire que c'était trop dur pour vous.

_Je sens les larmes couler à nouveau sur mes joues. Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir alors que j'étais censé être ton meilleur ami et que je n'ai pas su voir ta souffrance. Tu semble me considérer toujours comme un ami alors que je t'ai laissé dans une souffrance permanente… par allah … _

Ca fais si mal que parfois je ne ressent plus que cette souffrance qui m'englobe totalement. Mon masque est devenu lourd, si lourd que je ne peux plus le porter désormais.

Et oui, j'ai aussi un masque comme Trowa, Wufeï et Heero. Eux ils sont impassible ou fier voir froid, on ne vous demande rien mais on peut voir derrière votre masque. Pourquoi me direz-vous ?

_C'est vrai qu'on peut voir au travers de leur masque … oui Duo pourquoi n'avons nous pas su voir derrière le tien ? _

Tout simplement parce qu'on sait que vous portez un masque, on ne peut chercher ce que l'on ignore et c'est pour ça que vous ne connaissez pas Duo Maxwell.

_C'est logique …_

Je ne suis pas toujours dans cette tristesse, parfois j'en ressort. J'oublie tout et je me concentre. Cela marchait très bien pour les combats, ils étaient mon défouloir, je pouvait m'y perdre et tout oublier. Mais maintenant, qu'il n'y en a plus et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir d'en voir d'autres, je m'étouffe dans cette souffrance.

_Qui aurait cru que le paix te serait si douloureuse ? Je m'en veux tu sais pour ne pas avoir vu, ne pas avoir fait l'effort de chercher …et maintenant … maintenant … _

Je n'ai même jamais cru que je verrais un jour la paix, j'y croyais mais je pensais mourir avant. J'ai eu tort et j'ai survécu à la guerre et jour après jour je me détruis de l'intérieur.

_Erk… tu pensais mourir ? Duo étais-tu si peu confiant en la vie …_

Je suis devenu prisonnier de ce masque, je me suis pris dans mon propre piège ! Pathétique, hein ?

J'en rirais si ce n'était pas si désespérant car il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'enlever ce foutu masque !

_Aucun ?_

Quatre c'est peut-être toi qui le plus proche de connaître le vrai moi mais quoi que tu en penses tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas le blagueur qui ne penses qu'à s'amuser, dormir et manger comme vous le pensez tous.

_Je … pourtant Duo je te connais … enfin … ai-je pensé que tu étais comme ça ? Peut-être oui … pourtant j'aime à croire que je ne le pensais pas totalement … _

Oh bien sur vous me reconnaissez comme un bon pilote, un excellent assassin, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous mettez tous ça sur Shinigami pas sur Duo Maxwell. Ne niez pas c'est vrai.

_Oui je te connais comme ça mais je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne te connaisse pas vraiment, nous sommes amis pourtant …mais aurais-tu raison ? _

Je vous connais bien mieux que vous ne le pensez, j'observe plus que vous ne le croyez. J'ai vu le cœur tendre et fragile de Heero caché sous une tonne de glace mais bien présent. J'ai vu l'immense générosité de Quatre mais aussi son inquiétude qui revient bien plus qu'il ne le montre et sa joie de vivre. Trowa, mon vieux Trotro, qui a un cœur en or mais qui le cache très bien ! Et puis Feifei ! Malgré ton air fier, ce n'est pas de l'arrogance comme on peut le penser aux premiers contacts, c'est plus une grande timidité que tu cache comme tu peux.

Oui, tu es timide et nostalgique, prisonnier d'une douleur immense dû à la perte d'un être cher. Tes vêtements blancs, signe de deuil, en sont le signe flagrant.

_Tu as vu tout ça en nous ?! Ca m'étonne mais en même temps cela prouve que tu as peut-être raison, si je te connaissais vraiment cela n'aurais pas du me surprendre … je commence à douter de plus en plus … et puis cette histoire avec les vêtements de Wufeï, est-ce vrai ? _

_Je lève le visage vers lui et a voir son visage étonné et bouleversé je comprend que tu as raison… _

Vous voyez je ne pense pas me trompez car je vous connais trop bien pour cela.

Comprenez-vous enfin que vous ne savez rien de moi ?

_Je.. ne sais pas trop encore.. tout ce que tu dis est logique mais c'est trop dur à accepter, ça fait si mal de réaliser tes souffrances alors accepter … je .. ne sais pas _

Je suis désolé mais c'était trop dur à porter, ce masque et le poids de détendre l'atmosphère qui repose toujours sur mes épaules.

J'ai essayé d'abandonner le masque mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'en suis prisonnier et puis vous ne voyez rien, personne n'a su voir à travers le masque.

_Nous… ne savions pas. Nous avons fait de toi un prisonnier, est-ce notre … faute ? Cette phrase est terrible, si tu savais à quel point elle fait mal, surtout parce que nous savons tous qu'elle est vraie._

C'est cela qui m'attriste le plus mais c'est ainsi, j'ai cessé de croire en la vie il y a longtemps, mais j'ai gardé une dernière croyance en la mort.

Elle seule ne m'a jamais trahie, et elle seule me connais véritablement.

Le temps n'est plus à parler, je sais qu'il est désormais trop tard. Je suis jeune direz-vous mais j'en ai trop vu et je connais la Vie. Je connais ses pièges dont le pire est l'espoir.

_C'est si triste ce que tu dis là Duo, ne croire qu'en la mort… quelque part nous savions tous que la mort avait un « lien » spécial pour toi, avec toi … mais n'as-tu jamais cru à cette paix, à la vie ? Apparemment non. Et c'est cela le plus triste tu as même perdu l'espoir et j'en vient à me demander si tu as déjà eu l'Espoir, avec un grand E. _

Je n'ai plus la force d'espérer pour rien, l'espoir est trop traître et fait trop souffrir.

_Comme ça j'ai ma réponse, tu as espérer mais rien n'est venu, oh Duo je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir vu, j'aurais pu t'aider … _

Alors je vais tirer ma révérence et vous souhaiter tous le bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu !

_Alors même en écrivant cela ton masque est toujours présent ? Tu nous souhaite le bonheur alors que nous, qui étions censé être tes amis n'avons pas su t'aider, nous n'avons pas vu et pas su… ça fait si mal de le réaliser… tu nous considère toujours comme des amis pour nous souhaiter cela ? J'aimerais mais … après tout ce que je viens d'apprendre je ne sais plus, tout ce en quoi je croyait te concernant me semble désormais incertain … _

Je sais qu'il y encore des choses que je garde pour moi, des sentiments profonds mais il faut mieux que je les gardent secret.

_?Tu voulais les emporter avec toi dans la tombe mais nous feront tout pour que tu reviennes, pour te rendre heureux, nous avons désespérément besoin de toi, si tu savais à quel point… moi-même je ne réalisais pas avant mais maintenant je sais que nous avons besoin de toi… nous sommes comme une famille, nous avons fait des erreurs, des erreurs impardonnables mais nous pouvons nous rattraper mais encore faut-il que tu nous laisse une chance… _

Adieux,

Duo Maxwell »

Adieux ? Non Duo nous ne le voulons pas, reviens nous…

_**A suivre ….**_

Quatre, Trowa, Wufeï et Heero : …..

Hina : Oui ?

Quatre : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hina : euh… un nouveau chapitre ? …. Bon du calme… le prochain chapitre sera donc fait comme celui là et ne fera pas « avancé l'histoire dans le temps » puisque ce sera toujours l'arrivé de Duo dans sa chambre avec lecture de la lettre mais ce sera la réaction d'un autre des G-boys …

Duo : Et ce sera qui ?

Hina : Euh.. je sais pas encore on verra bien mais je pense bien à Wuwufifi

Wufeï : C'est WUFEI, W.U.F.E.I

Duo et Hina : Mais bien sur 'Fei, on lui dira !

Hina : Sur ce j'aimerais savoir pour Wufeï, Trowa et Quatre je n'ai pas encore décider des couples et j'aimerais donc votre avis, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Il peut éventuellement y avoir quelqu'un d'autre parce que sinon y en a un qui est tout seul, il peuvent aussi être tout les trois, enfin c'est ce que vous voulez … N'oubliez pas la p'tite review, please.


	4. la lettre partie 2

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.**

**Couples : Lisez et vous verrez mais vous me connaissez, ne ? Ca dois bien vous donnez une p'tite idée ! Ca se précise de plus en plus !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**blurp3 : **Tu aimes ? Ca me fait très plaisir ! Mettre le pov d'Heero en dernier, ça se pourrais bien en effet…. Je suis toujours pas décider pour les couples mais un 03x04 est possible et pour Wuwu ben je sais pas trop non plus.. je pense que je verrais tout en écrivant ! Biz Hina

**Yohina : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent. En effet pour l'instant c'est pas encore très joyeux mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas crois moi ….

Le 03x04 semble est assez populaire, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire car comme toi ce qui m'importait au départ c'était le 01x02 mais bon je vais pas laisser les autres tout seul ( ils seraient pas contents et des g-boys en colère c'est l'enfer ! lol )

Kisu !

**Selann Yui : **Je suis horrible ? Oui merci du compliment, d'ailleurs je te le retourne ( j'adore ta fic « Marianne, trop drôle enfin pour nous … ). Pour les couples ben chais pas trop en fait mais bon beaucoup semble aimé le 03x04 mais après qu'est-ce que je fais de wuwu moi ? ( Wufeï : C'est WUFEI onna, wufeï !! Hina : Mais oui t'inquiète Fify ! Wufeï : Grr )

**Nahamy** : Je sais que c'est pas très joyeux pour l'instant mais bon moi j'aime bien les fins joyeuse alors … Zechs et Wufeï ? Hum .. ouais pourquoi pas .... Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant !

**Gayana : **T'inquiète ça finira par s'arranger, pour l'instant c'est la réaction de chacun des autres alors c'est pas encore le grand bonheur mais bon faut pas désespéré …

Merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fic est agréable à lire ça me touche beaucoup, encore merci. C'est vrai que l'idée de Duo qui se suicide est plutôt inattendue, surtout dans ces circonstances, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas et puis je me suis lancé et voilà ça a donné ça lol ! De plus Duo est mon perso préféré alors comme dit le proverbe « qui aime bien châtie bien » je voyais que lui pour cette idée…

Tes encouragements et tes compliments m'ont aidés à écrire plus vite, normalement le chapitre ne devait pas venir si vite.

Bisous, Hina

**Kaorulabelle : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et surtout que tu ne sera pas privé de web ( ce qui pour moi est vraiment la pire punition, tu ne penses pas ? ) Biz Hina

Bon ben pour ce chapitre c'est comme pour le précédent, c'est un pov de notre cher Wuwu cette fois …

**Ce que je suis vraiment **

**_Chapitre 3 : La lettre, partie 2_**

**Pov de Wufeï ( ou wufinouchet pour les intimes )**

Ca y est il l'emmène dans ce qui sera « sa chambre ». Personne ne parle et ce silence est pesant sans Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire tout ce qu'il se passe et j'ai l'impression de regarder un film, de n'être qu'un spectateur de tout cela. Parfois je me dit même que je vais me réveiller mais non tout ceci continu, encore et encore. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un début et je n'y comprend vraiment rien.

Je jette de temps en temps des regards aux autres et je vois bien que Yui refuse de croiser notre regard rendant ainsi impossible l'analyse de ce qu'il ressent. Je pense néanmoins qu'il est lui aussi surpris et bouleversé par tout ça.

J'entend Winner soupirer à côté de moi, il a l'air de plus en plus déprimer, si même lui n'arrive pas à rester optimiste alors nous sommes mal partis …

Ah enfin je commençais à sérieusement perdre patience à marcher ainsi dans les couloirs de cet hôpital, voilà **donc** cette chambre.

J'entre après Winner puis m'aperçoit qu'il reste figé sur place, en plein milieu de la pièce. Je suis son regard et reste pétrifié à mon tour.

Maxwell … Duo … il est là, allongé dans un lit aux draps immaculés, j'aime le blanc mais je sais que cette chambre ne lui convient pas. Tout y ai blanc et il n'est pas à sa place ici. Il est si pâle, a-t-il perdu tant de sang que ça ?

Mon regard s'attarde sur sa peau d'une blancheur effrayante puis je vois son sourire. Mais pourquoi sourit-il ainsi, il sourit dans toute les circonstances mais là quand même…

Je ne comprend pas.

Oui, c'est ça je ne comprend pas alors ça me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise et triste, il a l'air … calme ? Or Duo Maxwell est tout sauf calme, je l'ai toujours connu agité, turbulent, plein de vie alors pourquoi ce geste ?

Winner ne retient plus ses larmes qui coulent désormais à flot sur son visage, il ne fait aucun geste pour y remédier. Mes yeux sont humides mais je refuse de pleurer ici et maintenant, ce lieu est trop serein pour cela. C'est étrange comme Duo semble en harmonie avec lui-même, je n'ai jamais vu un tel sourire sur son visage et ça m'énerve aussi car je ne comprends pas. J'essaye en vain de garder un masque froid mais c'est impossible, avec les temps j'ai considérer chaque pilote comme un ami puis ils sont devenus mes meilleurs amis, une sorte de famille pour moi qui n'avait plus personne.

Certes une drôle de famille quand on y pense mais c'est **ma** famille et j'ai réaliser en le voyant ainsi qu'ils comptaient plus que tout pour moi alors ce geste que je ne comprends pas me bouleverse mais me met aussi en colère, contre qui je ne sais pas trop mais en colère.

Une ombre passe dans mon champ de vision et je met quelques instants avant de m'apercevoir que c'est Winner qui a décidé d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Duo avec une grand précaution, on dirait qu'il a peur de le casser. Il semble si fragile en ce moment et pourtant il y a une aura de force qui s'échappe de lui, comme toujours quand on sait bien regarder.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il a fait ça. Mes pensées se résume à un mot : pourquoi. Je ne vois rien qui puisse m'indiquer une quelconque réponse, rien du tout.

Oulà plus je réfléchit au pourquoi du comment et plus j'ai mal à la tête, tout cela n'a pas de sens, c'est totalement illogique … Je ne comprends pas.

Winner lève les yeux de sa contemplation et nous regarde, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il tente de nous expliquer en faisant cela. Puis je regarde Duo et mon regard glisse vers la main de Winner et je vois la lettre.. le lettre de Maxwell … il veut la lire ? … pourquoi pas, je crois qu'il est temps de le faire … pour enfin comprendre …

Winner se lève et prend une chaise, il va donc bien lire….

J'en fait autant et m'assois non loin de lui alors que Barton va, comme à son habitude, s'appuyer contre le mur pour attendre. Yui ne bouge pas, il reste là à regarder Maxwell … il semble qu'il n'est pas vu ce que veux faire Winner …

- Heero ?

L'appel de Winner semble le sortir de ses pensées et il tourne sa tête vers lui. On dirait qu'il comprend enfin car il fait un hochement de tête puis va s'asseoir sur le lit près de Maxwell.

On va enfin pouvoir entendre cette lettre. La voix de Winner s'élève, douce et un peu tremblante :

« Salut vous tous !

_C'est quoi ce début, on dirait qu'il écris une carte postale !Typiquement maxwellien !_

Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que c'est que tout ça, hein ?

_Sans commentaire …_

J'en suis sur et certain et bien je suis là, façon de parler bien sur, pour vous l'expliquez.

_Enfin une explication…_

C'est d'une simplicité effarante en fait mais je ne sais pas où commencer, je ne sais pas quoi dire en premier. Oui, oui c'est bien Duo Maxwell qui ne sais pas quoi dire.

Surpris, hein ?

_Maxwell qui ne sait pas quoi dire, surprenant en effet.. mais où veut-il en venir encore ? _

Et bien pas moi, je crois qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se nomme Duo Maxwell.

_QUOI ??!! Non mais il se fout de nous là !!! Nous te connaissons déjà shazi alors qu'est ce que tout ceci ? Je ne comprends toujours rien, c'est de pire en pire au lieu de réponses c'est des questions que j'ai trouvé…_

Pas la peine de te demander ce que j'ai encore inventer Wufeï, je ne dis que le pure vérité. Je peux deviner votre air surpris, oui même celui de Trowa et Heero.

_Comment peux-t-il … le savoir ? Il a … raison en plus, tient je pensais pas le dire un jour mais là je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison quand je vois la tête que font les autres, aussi surpris que je le suis par cette étrange lettre…_

Alors je vais vous parlez de cet homme. Il est plutôt grand, a les yeux améthystes et une longue natte dans le dos.

_Est un vrai gamin, fais des blagues à tout va ect… Oui je vois très bien !_

Je sais que vous savez à quoi il ressemble, vous voyez bien, ne ? Vous pensez connaître cet homme et bien vous vous trompez lourdement !

_Maismaismaismais… qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore celui-là ? On a tort, j'ai tort ? Je ne pense pas me tromper pourtant en disant connaître cet homme…j'en suis même certain, cette lettre devient de plus en plus étrange, et je ne comprends toujours rien… _

Oh ne prenez pas cet air là, s'il vous plait, non vous ne le connaissait pas car vous ne l'avez que trop rarement vu. Parfois il était là, de plus en plus il a essayé d'être là depuis la fin de cette putain de guerre ! Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Non, bien sur que non.

_Par Nataku qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Le vrai lui a essayé de… sortir ? Je n'avais rien vu, rien du tout, vraiment **je ne comprends pas, **ce n'est pas possible, Maxwell est un ami, un membre de ma famille et je le connais, non ? _

Il est inutile de dire le contraire, je sais que c'est vrai et vous le savez aussi.

_Une chose est sûre, je n'ai rien vu…_

Celui que vous connaissez n'est pas le vrai Duo Maxwell mais plutôt la façade, vous connaissez le masque de Duo Maxwell mais pas ce qu'il cache.

_Le masque ? Duo porte un masque ?! C'est ridicule et le masque de quoi ? de la bêtise ? Non, sérieusement je ne vois de quoi il parle et je ne peux croire ce que j'entends…_

Sincèrement vous croyez vraiment que je suis heureux comme ça tout le temps ?

_Je crois ne m'être jamais posé la question, tout simplement car je ne me pose jamais ce genre de question alors oui pour moi tu l'étais._

La vérité est bien plus sombre, Duo Maxwell est bien plus sombre que ça !

Je ne suis pas heureux, non et je ne pense pas l'avoir été un jour. Oui, vous lisez bien, je ne suis et n'est jamais été véritablement heureux.

_Je reste choqué par ce que je vient d'entendre, personne ne peux dire cela, n'avoir jamais été heureux, moi-même je le fus dans mon enfance malgré le fait que tout ne soit pas parfait bien sur mais j'étais heureux, avec ma famille. Aujourd'hui j'ai une autre famille et elle me rend heureux, n'est-ce pas ton cas ? Je me demande bien ce qui peux te pousser à dire cela, cela ne correspond pas du tout à ce que je pense de toi…_

Mon enfance ? Et bien je l'ai passé dans les rues de L2, j'y ai perdu tout ceux que je connaissait, jusqu'à mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a élevé. Solo. A partir du moment où il est mort Sans nom, l'orphelin des rues de L2 est devenu Duo.

_Sans nom ? Je n'ai jamais imaginé cela, à bien y réfléchir je n'ai jamais pensé au passé de Duo car cela me ramenais à mon propre passé et je préfère ne pas y penser, pas encore …_

Après ? Et bien j'ai été sous la protection d'un prêtre et d'une sœur : Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Et en peu de temps, trop peu, ils sont morts. Je suis alors devenu Duo Maxwell.

_Je me disais aussi que ton nom était étrange mais maintenant je le comprends mieux, il doit avoir beaucoup d'importance pour toi, autant que je tient eu mien et à ma lignée, toi tu tient à tes origines. Ton obsession pour cette croix et cette bible venait de là, comme moi pour mon sabre me venant de ma famille, je ne pensais que l'on pouvais se ressembler autant. Je suis de plus en plus surpris et à voir la tête des autres je ne suis pas le seul._

Et puis j'ai rencontré G, la suite vous la connaissez. Je suis devenu pilote de Gundam et j'ai vu encore plus de mort dont beaucoup étaient mes propres victimes.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne me hantent pas ? Je les voient tout les soirs et je n'ai pas eu une nuit sans cauchemar depuis Solo je crois. Et encore à l'époque mes nuits n'étaient pas sereine.

_Ca je crois que l'on peux tous comprendre ce genre de chose, je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous ne soit pas hanté par ce passé de pilote. Nous avons tué, pour la paix et la justice certes, mais nous avons tué des hommes, des femmes, des ado comme nous parfois. Ils étaient soldats mais se dire cela n'empêche pas la part de culpabilité que l'on ressent, après tout ça prouve qu'on est humain._

Le vrai Duo Maxwell n'a jamais eu le temps d'être un enfant c'est pourquoi je portais le masque de la gaieté et de l'insouciance car il est aussi le masque de l'enfance. Une enfance que la guerre m'a volé, comme elle a volé tout le reste.

_L'enfance, c'est donc ce masque là que tu portes ? J'ai du mal à le croire, vraiment je ne comprends pas… mais je dois bien avouer que c'est le seul masque que tu pourrais avoir… mais est-ce vrai ? _

Je souffre tout les jours, à chaque instant de ma vie mais je le cache habilement. Même toi Quatre n'a su voir qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne t'en blâme pas, je regrette juste que personne n'est fais l'effort de voir au delà de mon masque. A croire que c'était trop dur pour vous.

_Je vois les larmes couler à nouveau sur les joues de Winner, cette phrase semble l'avoir totalement ébranlé…je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour ne pas lui en vouloir, je sais qu'à sa place je ne sais pas si je pourrais, après tout il ne nous en veut pas malgré le fait que l'on est rien vu… rien vu du tout…_

Ca fais si mal que parfois je ne ressent plus que cette souffrance qui m'englobe totalement. Mon masque est devenu lourd, si lourd que je ne peux plus le porter désormais.

Et oui, j'ai aussi un masque comme Trowa, Wufeï et Heero. Eux ils sont impassible ou fier voir froid, on ne vous demande rien mais on peut voir derrière votre masque. Pourquoi me direz-vous ?

_Tu as vu notre masque à tous… nos masques imparfaits pour je ne sais quelle raison… pourquoi n'avons-nous pas vu le tien ? _

Tout simplement parce qu'on sait que vous portez un masque, on ne peut chercher ce que l'on ignore et c'est pour ça que vous ne connaissez pas Duo Maxwell.

_Hum… oui peut-être, je ne sais pas trop encore…_

Je ne suis pas toujours dans cette tristesse, parfois j'en ressort. J'oublie tout et je me concentre. Cela marchait très bien pour les combats, ils étaient mon défouloir, je pouvait m'y perdre et tout oublier. Mais maintenant, qu'il n'y en a plus et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir d'en voir d'autres, je m'étouffe dans cette souffrance.

_La paix est devenue ton enfer ?! C'est si surprenant que je ne sais quoi en penser, bien sur la paix fut quelque chose de dur à accepter pour moi mais pas à ce point, non jamais à ce point…_

Je n'ai même jamais cru que je verrais un jour la paix, j'y croyais mais je pensais mourir avant. J'ai eu tort et j'ai survécu à la guerre et jour après jour je me détruis de l'intérieur.

_Toi si turbulent et plein de vie tu comptais mourir au combat ? Je pensais que seul Yui était ainsi quoique même lui ne pense pas comme ça, tout cela est si loin du Duo Maxwell que l'on connaît tous… C'est impensable… _

Je suis devenu prisonnier de ce masque, je me suis pris dans mon propre piège ! Pathétique, hein ?

J'en rirais si ce n'était pas si désespérant car il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'enlever ce foutu masque !

_Il y a toujours un moyen d'arriver à ses fins… es-tu sur qu'il n'y en as aucun ? Ce mot semble si cruel, une fatalité, c'est cela ? _

Quatre c'est peut-être toi qui le plus proche de connaître le vrai moi mais quoi que tu en penses tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas le blagueur qui ne penses qu'à s'amuser, dormir et manger comme vous le pensez tous.

_Winner est ton meilleur ami, lui aussi n'a rien vu ? Il semble de plus en plus effaré par ce qu'il lit, peut-être as-tu raison finalement ? _

Oh bien sur vous me reconnaissez comme un bon pilote, un excellent assassin, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous mettez tous ça sur Shinigami pas sur Duo Maxwell. Ne niez pas c'est vrai.

_Nous ne pouvons niez cela même si Shinigami est une partie de toi donc c'est aussi toi mais pour moi c'était deux choses différentes… c'est peut-être ridicule mais c'est comme ça…_

Je vous connais bien mieux que vous ne le pensez, j'observe plus que vous ne le croyez. J'ai vu le cœur tendre et fragile de Heero caché sous une tonne de glace mais bien présent. J'ai vu l'immense générosité de Quatre mais aussi son inquiétude qui revient bien plus qu'il ne le montre et sa joie de vivre. Trowa, mon vieux Trotro, qui a un cœur en or mais qui le cache très bien ! Et puis Feifei ! Malgré ton air fier, ce n'est pas de l'arrogance comme on peut le penser aux premiers contacts, c'est plus une grande timidité que tu cache comme tu peux.

Oui, tu es timide et nostalgique, prisonnier d'une douleur immense dû à la perte d'un être cher. Tes vêtements blancs, signe de deuil, en sont le signe flagrant.

_« prisonnier d'une douleur immense »… c'est tout à fait ça…Meiran… alors tu savais ? Tu avais vu ma douleur, pourtant je la cachait, comme un précieux trésor, comme une malédiction à mon bonheur caché dans mon cœur … rien que son nom me bouleverse … même si le temps à passer, même si j'aurais dû faire mon deuil ce n'est pas encore le cas, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avais vu… les autres savent-ils aussi ? … à voir comme ils me fixent je dirais qu'ils ne savaient pas, Winner a même cessé de lire quelques instants pour me regarder, comme pour chercher une confirmation…Continue je t'en prie, je commence enfin à comprendre…_

Vous voyez je ne pense pas me trompez car je vous connais trop bien pour cela.

Comprenez-vous enfin que vous ne savez rien de moi ?

_Une chose est sûre, tout ce que tu viens de dire, la personne que tu as décrite, elle m'est inconnue, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que cette personne est allongée dans le lit juste à côté, ce ne peux être vrai…_

Je suis désolé mais c'était trop dur à porter, ce masque et le poids de détendre l'atmosphère qui repose toujours sur mes épaules.

J'ai essayé d'abandonner le masque mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'en suis prisonnier et puis vous ne voyez rien, personne n'a su voir à travers le masque.

_Personne… ça nous inclus, je ne veux pas croire à tout cela, ça fait mal, très mal… tu étais prisonnier, pris à ton propre piège et nous t'avons laissé là-dedans…_

C'est cela qui m'attriste le plus mais c'est ainsi, j'ai cessé de croire en la vie il y a longtemps, mais j'ai gardé une dernière croyance en la mort.

_Par Nataku, tu en crois en rien d'autre ?_

Elle seule ne m'a jamais trahie, et elle seule me connais véritablement.

_Ayant été soldat comme toi, pilote, comme toi, et orphelin, comme toi, je peux comprendre l'esprit de confiance en la mort… la confiance est quelque chose de dur à acquérir et apparemment elle a gagné la tienne…_

Le temps n'est plus à parler, je sais qu'il est désormais trop tard. Je suis jeune direz-vous mais j'en ai trop vu et je connais la Vie. Je connais ses pièges dont le pire est l'espoir.

_Alors même l'espoir ne peut-être ton réconfort ?! Nous sommes pareil, jeune de par notre âge mais vieux de par notre esprit, notre raisonnement, notre connaissance et nos expériences, nous ne sommes pas des ados normaux, c'est dur à assumer mais perdre espoir c'est sombrer._

Je n'ai plus la force d'espérer pour rien, l'espoir est trop traître et fait trop souffrir.

_L'espoir est un traître, peut-être tout dépend du point de vue, pour ma part il est plutôt un allié, encore faut-il ne pas espérer trop de chose mais quand même la moindre chose que l'on espère fait souffrir on peut perdre la foi…_

Alors je vais tirer ma révérence et vous souhaiter tous le bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu !

_Cette fois ça ressemble au Duo Maxwell que je connais, il aurait très bien pu dire cette phrase… ou est-ce le masque de Duo Maxwell qui parle ? Tout est brouillé dans mon esprit, je n'arrive plus à cerner cet autre Duo, ou plutôt je n'arrive pas à cerner le vrai Duo Maxwell… Mais une chose est sûre, l'heure n'est pas encore aux adieux, non pas tout de suite, pas encore, tu n'as pas survécu à la guerre pour mourir maintenant… maintenant que nous savons, nous pouvons t'aider, faire des efforts…_

Je sais qu'il y encore des choses que je garde pour moi, des sentiments profonds mais il faut mieux que je les gardent secret.

_Raison de plus pour revenir, ou plutôt pour rester avec nous…_

Adieux,

Duo Maxwell »

Maintenant que je suis au courant, que j'ai vu que l'on ressemble bien plus que je ne le pensais je ne te laisserais pas partir, ce serait injuste… Notre groupe a besoin de toi, tu fais parti de la famille et sans toi ce n'est pas pareil, ta mort nous détruirais j'en suis sûr.

J'apprendrais à te connaître, je serais un véritable ami, même un frère si tu le veux bien, si tu veux bien pardonner mon égoïsme. Reviens…

**_A suivre …_**

Hina : Et de deux !

Wufeï : et pourquoi moi je comprends jamais rien ??

Hina : C'est voulu, mais bon t'es le seul que je pouvais mettre dans cette situation, je voyais mal Trowa à ta place, sorry…

Duo « qui sort d'on ne sait où avec des pop-corns » : ouais c'est bien amis pourquoi Wuffy il dit Maxwell et puis après Duo pour revenir à Maxwell puis à Duo …

Hina : Ah ça, c'est parce qu'il est troublé et qu'il s'emmêle un peu les pinceaux et puis qu'il a du mal à dire ton prénom …

Duo : Bah alors t'es troublé Wuwu ??

Wufeï : Grr … je vais le tuer …

Hina : Du calme .. hé stop vous aller tout renverser ( précisons qu'ils sont dans ma chambre et ben qu'à six dans la chambre dont deux qui courent partout c'est dangereux ! ) … bon aller à plus et review please « s'en va calmer les deux zouaves avan,t qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts … »


	5. la lettre partie 3

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : **Ce que je suis vraiment

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre** : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.

**Couples** : Lisez et vous verrez mais vous me connaissez, ne ? Ca dois bien vous donnez une p'tite idée ! Ca se précise de plus en plus !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Selann Yui : **Tu n'as pas trop à craindre l'attente du pauvre lecteur, ne ? Sinon … et bien .. écris la suite de Marianne !!!! Allez, bye ;-)

**Gayana : **Cette review m'a fait autant plaisir que la précédente et je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pour publier ce nouveau chapitre … mais je dois avouer que j'avais du mal avec ce pov là … mais bon Selann m'a un peu aidé et finalement j'ai pu l'écrire !

Et bien je dois t'avouer que si tu m'étripe ( maintenant ou plus tard ) je ne pourrais jamais écrire la suite, dommage hein ? Mais je dois avouer que moi et le sadisme sommes de grandes amies ! lol

J'espère que ça te plait toujours et comme la lettre est encore dans ce chapitre prépare tes mouchoirs …

Biz, Hina

Ce chapitre est comme les deux précédents mais cette fois c'est un pov de notre cher … Trowa ! Alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez un petit mot pour le pauvre auteur !

**Ce que je suis vraiment **

**_Chapitre 3 : La lettre, partie 3_ **

**Pov de Trowa**

Tandis qu'ils emmènent Duo nous les suivons docilement, mécaniquement, trop pris par nos pensées respectives.

Je sens le regard de l'un de mes compagnons se poser brièvement sur moi. C'est Quatre, sans même le regarder je sais que c'est lui. Iil toujours cet égard envers les autres, et encore plus avec nous, « mère poule » aurait dit Duo. Ca me manque de ne pas l'entendre le dire à cet instant, seul le silence est présent.

Discrètement j'observe les autres et constate qu'Heero est le plus troublé d'entre nous tous, après tout c'est normal. Il est celui qui tient le plus à notre américain, peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte trop pris par ce qui nous arrive mais c'est bien lui le plus touché. Quand à Wufeï il semble perturbé et ne le cache même plus, c'est inutile, les masques sont tombés aujourd'hui. Et puis il y a Quatre, celui d'entre nous qui montre le plus son inquiétude, inquiétude pour Duo mais aussi pour nous. Il s'en fait toujours trop pour nous, un véritable petit ange.

Je l'entends d'ailleurs soupirer en baissant le regard. Tu perdrais espoir ?! Je ne veux pas croire que toi tu perdes espoir, si tu perds espoir Quatre que nous reste-t-il alors ? Tu dois garder l'espoir car sinon nous perdrons le notre, je sais que c'est très dur ce que nous te demandons là et injuste mais c'est toi désormais qui nous soutient tous. Si plonge dans le désespoir nous t'y suivront.

Nous y arrivons et j'ai l'impression étrange que tout n'est qu'au début. Je repousse le plus loin possible cette impression pour pouvoir rester impassible et suivre Quatre qui entre dans cette chambre.

Soudain il s'immobilise et je m'arrête brusquement moi aussi. Quatre semble choqué par l'image de Duo dans ses draps blancs. Malgré moi je reste choqué à mon tour par cette vision. Tout dans cette chambre est en désaccord avec Duo. Mais ce qui m'a choqué ce n'est pas le masque qui l'aide à respirer, j'ai déjà vu tant de blessé, ce n'est pas la perfusion dans son bras, étant ancien soldat c'est quelque chose de courant pour moi presque banal, mais ce sourire sur son visage.

Un sourire peut-il exprimer tant de sentiments contradictoires ?!

Apparemment oui.

Soulagement … mais de quoi ?

Tristesse … pourquoi être triste après avoir voulu mourir ?

Joie … la joie de quitter cette vie ? mais et la tristesse précédente alors ?

C'est ce sourire qui semble si pâle qui me trouble. Non que ce soit ton premier sourire et pourtant j'ai cette impression que c'est bien le cas… Moi qui suis d'habitude si maître de mes émotions … impassible à beaucoup de choses … mais là devant une telle chose je ne peux plus porter ce masque et il tombe en miettes à mes pieds.

Les larmes coulent librement le long des joues de Quatre et il n'esquisse aucun geste pour les arrêter. Ces larmes me sont douloureuses, presque autant de voir Duo dans cet état, sans réaction, sans … vie. Ce sont tout les deux des anges, l'un pleurant librement et sans honte devant l'autre. Cet autre si magnifique malgré l'acte qui le marque, un ange taché de sang.

L'un triste et l'autre désespéré.

Le premier s'approche du second lentement comme pour ne pas briser cet instant, si merveilleux de par sa beauté mais si tragique de par son implication, que je me perds dans leur contemplation. Le sourire de Duo est beau, divinement beau, on pourrait vraiment croire que c'est un ange déchu qui se repose devant nous. Un sommeil qui se devait éternel mais nous ne le voulons pas. Et Quatre lui a toujours son air innocent et angélique qui cache une nature pourtant dangereuse, un soldat angélique. Duo semble être passé de Shinigami le Dieu de la mort, du démon sur les champs de bataille, à un ange perdu dans ce monde paix.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se pousser un tel ange au déclin. Pour moi ils sont tous les quatre ma famille, si on m'avait dit ce qui allait se produire je crois que j'aurais sourit à une telle absurdité et pourtant … pourtant aujourd'hui c'est une absurdité réelle.

Je vois sur le visage de tous que l'incompréhension est générale. J'ai tant de questions sans réponses, tant de questions dont une seule personne a les réponses, or elle est dans l'incapacité de me les fournir.

Je ne peux plus détacher mon regard de cette partie de la pièce, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et mes pensées désordonnées, quand Quatre relève la tête vers nous. Ils nous regardent alternativement en serrant un peu plus sa main sur la lettre. Mon regard passe de la lettre à Duo pour revenir sur Quatre. J'ai compris ce qu'implicitement il nous demande.

Je le vois se lever pour prendre une chaise et s'installer près du lit. Wufeï fait de même alors que je préfère aller m'appuyer contre le mur comme à mon habitude. Au moins garder une chose de « normale » pour ne pas perdre pied. Je laisse mon regard parcourir la pièce et je m'arrête sur Heero qui lui n'a pas bougé. Il semble que tout ce qui est extérieur à la contemplation de Duo ne le touche même pas, il n'a rien remarqué. Son regard reste fixé sur Duo, peut-être s'est-il enfin rendu compte du rôle de Duo dans sa vie ? De son importance pour lui que jusque là il refusait de voir, de s'avouer. Je le connais bien et même si j'ignore les sentiments qu'il peut éprouver pour Duo je sais qu'ils sont forts et qu'ils sont les plus liés.

- Heero ?

A l'appel de son nom, il se détache de la vision de Duo et se tourne vers Quatre. Il reste à le fixer, son regard totalement perdu, puis il vois la lettre. D'un simple signe de la tête il montre qu'il a compris puis va s'asseoir près de Duo, sur le lit. On dirait qu'il voit l'attachement qu'il lui porte mais de la pire des manières qui soit, il le découvre alors qu'il risque de le perdre.

La voix de Quatre alors, faible et emplies de sanglots mais déterminée.

« Salut vous tous !

Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que c'est que tout ça, hein ?

_C'est pas vraiment mon habitude mais je dois avouer être étonné …_

J'en suis sur et certain et bien je suis là, façon de parler bien sur, pour vous l'expliquez.

_Enfin la réponse à toutes ses questions …_

C'est d'une simplicité effarante en fait mais je ne sais pas où commencer, je ne sais pas quoi dire en premier. Oui, oui c'est bien Duo Maxwell qui ne sais pas quoi dire.

Surpris, hein ?

_De plus en plus …_

Et bien pas moi, je crois qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se nomme Duo Maxwell.

Pas la peine de te demander ce que j'ai encore inventer Wufeï, je ne dis que le pure vérité. Je peux deviner votre air surpris, oui même celui de Trowa et Heero.

_Je regarde Quatre trop surpris par ce que je viens d'entendre … apparemment j'ai bien entendu… _

Alors je vais vous parlez de cet homme. Il est plutôt grand, a les yeux améthystes et une longue natte dans le dos.

_Ca je le savais déjà Duo …_

Je sais que vous savez à quoi il ressemble, vous voyez bien, ne ? Vous pensez connaître cet homme et bien vous vous trompez lourdement !

…_ça par contre je ne le savais pas. On ne te connais pas c'est cela ta réponse ? _

Oh ne prenez pas cet air là, s'il vous plait, non vous ne le connaissait pas car vous ne l'avez que trop rarement vu. Parfois il était là, de plus en plus il a essayé d'être là depuis la fin de cette putain de guerre ! Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Non, bien sur que non.

_Je dois avouer t'avoir trouvé étrange parfois mais la fin de la guerre a eu des effets sur chacun d'entre nous… je pensais que c'était ça …_

Il est inutile de dire le contraire, je sais que c'est vrai et vous le savez aussi.

_Je ne peux pas nier n'avoir rien vu…_

Celui que vous connaissez n'est pas le vrai Duo Maxwell mais plutôt la façade, vous connaissez le masque de Duo Maxwell mais pas ce qu'il cache.

_Bien, montre moi alors …_

Sincèrement vous croyez vraiment que je suis heureux comme ça tout le temps ?

_Aucun de nous je pense ne s'est posé la question, tu semble joyeux donc tu l'es … c'est simple mais c'est ce que je pensais alors … _

La vérité est bien plus sombre, Duo Maxwell est bien plus sombre que ça !

_Shinigami en est la preuve._

Je ne suis pas heureux, non et je ne pense pas l'avoir été un jour. Oui, vous lisez bien, je ne suis et n'est jamais été véritablement heureux.

_Je sais ce que tu veux dire mais de là à n'avoir jamais été véritablement heureux je ne comprends pas … alors même avec nous tu ne l'étais pas ? _

Mon enfance ? Et bien je l'ai passé dans les rues de L2, j'y ai perdu tout ceux que je connaissait, jusqu'à mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a élevé. Solo. A partir du moment où il est mort Sans nom, l'orphelin des rues de L2 est devenu Duo.

_Moi aussi j'ai porté ce nom et perdu beaucoup de personnes … certaines m'étaient chères … je ne pensais pas que l'on ressemblait tant … _

Après ? Et bien j'ai été sous la protection d'un prêtre et d'une sœur : Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Et en peu de temps, trop peu, ils sont morts. Je suis alors devenu Duo Maxwell.

_Encore des morts ? La vie s'est vraiment acharnée sur toi, c'est dur de perdre des êtres chers une fois mais plusieurs fois alors que l'on est encore enfant … _

Et puis j'ai rencontré G, la suite vous la connaissez. Je suis devenu pilote de Gundam et j'ai vu encore plus de mort dont beaucoup étaient mes propres victimes.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne me hantent pas ? Je les voient tout les soirs et je n'ai pas eu une nuit sans cauchemar depuis Solo je crois. Et encore à l'époque mes nuits n'étaient pas sereine.

_Nous avons tous nos démons Duo… moi aussi je suis hanté par eux mais parfois mes nuits sont sereines … le paix y contribue … aurait-elle eu l'effet inverse sur toi ?_

Le vrai Duo Maxwell n'a jamais eu le temps d'être un enfant c'est pourquoi je portais le masque de la gaieté et de l'insouciance car il est aussi le masque de l'enfance. Une enfance que la guerre m'a volé, comme elle a volé tout le reste.

_La guerre m'a pris beaucoup de choses mais j'ai préféré le masque de l'indifférence … être indifférent pour se protéger, tel était ma devise … ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui je veux aider un ange déchu …_

Je souffre tout les jours, à chaque instant de ma vie mais je le cache habilement. Même toi Quatre n'a su voir qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne t'en blâme pas, je regrette juste que personne n'est fais l'effort de voir au delà de mon masque. A croire que c'était trop dur pour vous.

_C'est très difficile de voir ce que ressente les gens … tu cachais tes sentiments si habilement que je n'ai rien vu … je pensais être meilleur observateur que ça … _

Ca fais si mal que parfois je ne ressent plus que cette souffrance qui m'englobe totalement. Mon masque est devenu lourd, si lourd que je ne peux plus le porter désormais.

_Porter un masque n'a jamais été facile, je peux le dire … l'enlever non plus d'ailleurs mais je suis la preuve qu'on peux y arriver, non ? _

Et oui, j'ai aussi un masque comme Trowa, Wufeï et Heero. Eux ils sont impassible ou fier voir froid, on ne vous demande rien mais on peut voir derrière votre masque. Pourquoi me direz-vous ?

_Tu as vu à travers tout nos masque, cela me touche beaucoup autant que cela m'attriste … nous n'avons su voir ce qui était évident pour toi … _

Tout simplement parce qu'on sait que vous portez un masque, on ne peut chercher ce que l'on ignore et c'est pour ça que vous ne connaissez pas Duo Maxwell.

_Nous connaissons seulement le masque ?… ça fait mal de l'entendre …_

Je ne suis pas toujours dans cette tristesse, parfois j'en ressort. J'oublie tout et je me concentre. Cela marchait très bien pour les combats, ils étaient mon défouloir, je pouvait m'y perdre et tout oublier. Mais maintenant, qu'il n'y en a plus et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir d'en voir d'autres, je m'étouffe dans cette souffrance.

_Les combats ont aussi été cela pour moi mais j'ai su trouver mon équilibre dans cette nouvelle ère de paix … reviens nous et nous te montrerons que l'on peux vivre en paix … _

Je n'ai même jamais cru que je verrais un jour la paix, j'y croyais mais je pensais mourir avant. J'ai eu tort et j'ai survécu à la guerre et jour après jour je me détruis de l'intérieur.

_Au début je le croyais mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis … je suis désolé de n'avoir pu voir ta peine …_

Je suis devenu prisonnier de ce masque, je me suis pris dans mon propre piège ! Pathétique, hein ?

_Non pas tant que ça … triste je dirais … _

J'en rirais si ce n'était pas si désespérant car il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'enlever ce foutu masque !

_Tu crois ? Le mien vient pourtant de voler en éclat .. j'aurais aimé aider à faire éclater le tien … nous sommes tous là pour ça, j'aurais aimé qu'à nous quatre on y arrive … _

Quatre c'est peut-être toi qui le plus proche de connaître le vrai moi mais quoi que tu en penses tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas le blagueur qui ne penses qu'à s'amuser, dormir et manger comme vous le pensez tous.

_Je trouvais étrange ton attitude mais la guerre étant ce qu'elle est je n'ai pas pu voir .. ou pas su voir … trop pris par la guerre … néanmoins tu étais un excellent soldat … _

Oh bien sur vous me reconnaissez comme un bon pilote, un excellent assassin, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous mettez tous ça sur Shinigami pas sur Duo Maxwell. Ne niez pas c'est vrai.

_Oui Shinigami est l'auteur de tout cela .. il est vrai qu'ils étaient dissociés dans mon esprit … _

Je vous connais bien mieux que vous ne le pensez, j'observe plus que vous ne le croyez. J'ai vu le cœur tendre et fragile de Heero caché sous une tonne de glace mais bien présent. J'ai vu l'immense générosité de Quatre mais aussi son inquiétude qui revient bien plus qu'il ne le montre et sa joie de vivre. Trowa, mon vieux Trotro, qui a un cœur en or mais qui le cache très bien ! Et puis Feifei ! Malgré ton air fier, ce n'est pas de l'arrogance comme on peut le penser aux premiers contacts, c'est plus une grande timidité que tu cache comme tu peux.

_Trotro ?! Malgré tout cela tu gardes ton habitude pour les surnoms stupides … un cœur en or … peut-être oui … _

Oui, tu es timide et nostalgique, prisonnier d'une douleur immense dû à la perte d'un être cher. Tes vêtements blancs, signe de deuil, en sont le signe flagrant.

_Je pensais bien que ces vêtements avaient une signification et le deuil est aussi ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit … apparemment c'est le cas … _

Vous voyez je ne pense pas me trompez car je vous connais trop bien pour cela.

Comprenez-vous enfin que vous ne savez rien de moi ?

_Tu es certainement celui qui nous connais le mieux … et même si je commence à voir que je ne te connais pas je ne suis pas prêt à l'accepter … je te crois mais je ne l'accepte pas … _

Je suis désolé mais c'était trop dur à porter, ce masque et le poids de détendre l'atmosphère qui repose toujours sur mes épaules.

_Il est vrai que nous nous reposions trop sur toi … nous avons choisis la facilité sans penser à ces conséquences sur toi … _

J'ai essayé d'abandonner le masque mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'en suis prisonnier et puis vous ne voyez rien, personne n'a su voir à travers le masque.

_Désolé …_

C'est cela qui m'attriste le plus mais c'est ainsi, j'ai cessé de croire en la vie il y a longtemps, mais j'ai gardé une dernière croyance en la mort.

Elle seule ne m'a jamais trahie, et elle seule me connais véritablement.

Le temps n'est plus à parler, je sais qu'il est désormais trop tard. Je suis jeune direz-vous mais j'en ai trop vu et je connais la Vie. Je connais ses pièges dont le pire est l'espoir.

_J'ai pensé cela pendant un temps de ma vie … je ne connaissais que le mort mais j'étais loin de la considérée comme une alliée … non plutôt comme une ennemie pour ma part …_

Je n'ai plus la force d'espérer pour rien, l'espoir est trop traître et fait trop souffrir.

_L'espoir peut faire mal je le sais mais il aussi le moteur de la vie, si tu l'avais perdu je comprends mieux ton acte … _

Alors je vais tirer ma révérence et vous souhaiter tous le bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu !

_Non. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu ne peux pas nous laisser … tu as toujours été généreux et t'entendre nous souhaiter d'être heureux … ça fait mal … ne nous laisse pas … _

Je sais qu'il y encore des choses que je garde pour moi, des sentiments profonds mais il faut mieux que je les gardent secret.

_J'espère sincèrement que ce sont des sentiments qui ne t'ont pas fait souffrir … tu ne vas pas les emporter, je suis certain qu'ils doivent être entendu par la bonne personne … _

Adieux,

Duo Maxwell »

Pas encore un adieu, il est trop tôt et tu es trop jeune pour partir et nous laisser ainsi derrière toi. Ne pars pas maintenant que nous connaissons enfin le vrai Duo Maxwell.

_**A suivre …**_

Hina : je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vive le copier/coller !!!

G-boys : ?

Hina : Ben ouais pour la lettre, sinon je devrais la retaper à chaque fois …

G-boys : --°

Hina : Bon devant leur enthousiasme évident je vais vous laisser … ah oui je pensais écrire un recueil de song fic, ça vous intéresse ? Ce serait bien sur des one-shot à chaque fois … Bises, à bientôt et review please, dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en penser !


	6. la lettre partie 4

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.**

**Couples : Lisez et vous verrez mais vous me connaissez, ne ? Ca dois bien vous donnez une p'tite idée ! Ca se précise de plus en plus !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kaorulabelle : **Voilà la suite que tu voulais ! Bises et à bientôt Hina

**Squallinou : **Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Merci, merci et merci encore ! Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise tant, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

Pour les couples je n'ai encore rien décidé à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je vais faire dans le classique ou alors dans un tout autre genre, vraiment je ne sais pas ….

Quant à la réaction de Duo face à tout ça il faudra attendre encore un peu … vois tu je n'ai pas encore décider de tout ce qu'il se passera, c'est au fur et à mesure que ça me vient en fait … je ne pensais vraiment pas faire une fic longue ( au départ c'était un one-shot ) mais bon ça me plait bien comme ça …

Bon je te laisse, au fait ce chapitre c'est bien la réaction d'Heero comme tu le pensais …

Bises Hina

**Wiliam haementus black : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue … Kisu Hina

**Gayana : première review : **Je sais que la réaction de Trowa est différente des autres, elle reste un peu plus indifférente c'est vrai mais plus compréhensive aussi … j'ai eu du mal avec ce pov là parce que Trowa devais justement rester un peu plus impassible … tu comprendra plus tard pourquoi …

Sinon juré cette fois c'est le tour d'Heero …

Bises Hina

**Deuxième review : **Merci j'ai préféré attendre pour écrire car je ne m'en sentais pas le cœur mais maintenant ça va mieux … merci encore de ta review

**MissAngelLove : **Merci pour ta review … je n'ai pas trop eu le temps mais je n'oublirai pas … merci encore de ton soutient …

**Yami : **Merci de ta compréhension, voici donc la suite avec un peu de retard …

**Nadou0012 : **Comme à tous ceux qui m'on soutenu je t'en remerci, votre soutient m'a beaucoup aider, même si c'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas on partage au moins le goût de lire ou d'écrire des fics … Bises Hina

Note importante : Cette fois c'est un Pov d'Heero, mais je suis obligé de changer à cause de qui bousille toute ma présentation donc entre '' dans la lettre c'est les pensées d'Heero …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Ce que je suis vraiment **

**_Chapitre 3 : La lettre, partie 4_**

**Pov d'Heero ( et oui enfin ! )**

Le … coma ?!

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite et nous hurler qu'il déteste les hôpitaux et demander à vite sortir d'ici … mais cela n'arrivera pas.

Heureusement il nous a dit qu'il était hors de danger mais cela ne me rassure qu'à moitié … après tout cela n'aurais pas du arriver, jamais. La guerre est finie alors il ne dois plus y avoir de mort, je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que tout est réglé, mais Duo ne devais pas se trouver là, non, non et non.

Comment on est-on arriver là ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre et j'ai toujours aussi mal, je ne veux pas le perdre, je veux pouvoir le voir vivre, sourire, rire, parler tout le temps, s'amuser … vivre tout simplement.

Je sais qu'il le transporte vers sa chambre … non vers _une_ chambre de l'hôpital, je refuse de dire que c'est sa chambre puisque sa chambre est à la maison, ici ce n'est que temporaire …

Je sens le regard de quelqu'un se poser sur moi, Quatre peut-être, mais je refuse de croiser le regard de quiconque et garde obstinément la tête baissé, mes yeux scrutant les moindre détail de mes chaussures.

Je ne suis pas prêt à les affronter et encore moins à affronter la réalité, pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que c'est une blague de Duo, qu'il va surgir d'un instant à l'autre et nous crier « poisson d'avril » … je sais nous ne sommes pas en avril mais pour Duo ça ne dérange pas … s'il te plaît Duo dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie …. Je me répète mais je ne veux pas te perdre, non jamais …

Je ne comprend pas ses nouveaux sentiments, ce sentiment de vide mais surtout cette peur incontrôlable qui me possède totalement, me rendant incapable de la moindre pensée qui n'est pas rapport avec toi, je ne fais plus que penser à toi …. J'ai si peur … et puis il a cette douleur, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arracher une partie du cœur pour la piétiner devant moi … et je ne peux que regarder faire … je suis impuissant à tout ça … comme je suis impuissant à ce qui arrive … j'aimerais tant t'aider …

Et il a encore l'incompréhension qui se mêle à tout ça … pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose ? et pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? Je ne m'en veux tu sais … si j'avais vu que tu allais mal, car tu devais aller mal pour faire … _ça_…, je t'aurais aider .. j'aurais tout fait .. tout pour ne pas te voir ainsi allonger sur ton lit, le sang coulant abondamment de toi, **ton **sang …

Je suis mes compagnons, je sais que bientôt je pourrais te voir mais ça ne sera pas comme je le voudrais …

Moi je voudrais te voir assis sur ton lit quand nous entrerons, un grand sourire plaqué sur ton visage, comme d'habitude, tes yeux rieurs et ta natte voltigeant à chacun de tes mouvements. Tu voudrais qu'on te sortes de là, tu ne serais pas là pour les mêmes raisons que maintenant … mais ceci n'est qu'un doux rêve …

Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, je me met même à rêver éveillé …

Voilà je suis devant l'entrée de cette chambre où tu es mais j'hésite un instant à entrer … je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agi ainsi mais c'est encore cette peur qui guide mes actes et qui me pousse à l'hésitation …

Les autres sont déjà entrer alors je les suis finalement, j'ai à peine le temps d'entrer que je vois que Quatre s'est arrêter en plein milieu de la pièce et semble pétrifier devant quelque chose. Je suis son regard et vois ce qui le met dans cet état. Duo

Il est là allongé dans ce lit que déjà je déteste. Je déteste aussi cette chambre d'ailleurs, elle est si blanche, il la détesterais aussi j'en suis certain. Il a un masque et une perfusion, c'est normal après … _ça._ Mais ce qui me laisse pétrifié c'est la vision qu'offre Duo en ce moment même.

Il est si pâle, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas repris beaucoup de couleur depuis tout à l'heure mais il est resté quelque chose d'autre et ce quelque chose c'est son sourire. Je l'ai souvent vu sourire et pourtant ce sourire là je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je pensais pourtant connaître toute la panoplie des sourire Maxwell mais je me suis trompé. Dans son sourire il y a de la tristesse mêlée à de la joie, et du soulagement. Je n'ai jamais vu un sourire qui soit si triste et pourtant si joyeux, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose existait.

Malgré tout ce que ce sourire exprime il est quand même l'un des plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu, son sourire est tout simplement divin. Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour le décrire car c'est le mot juste. Pourquoi ? Ca je ne le sais pas mais mon esprit ne l'analyse que comme ça.

Je constate avec soulagement le faible soulèvement à espace régulier de son torse. J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids m'est ôté des épaules, comme si avant je ne croyais pas trop au fait qu'il soit toujours en vie. Maintenant que j'en suis bien sur je peux l'observer à nouveau ; je l'observe pour être sur qu'il est bien là, qu'il ne va pas partir, qu'il ne me laissera pas. Je suis bien conscient d'être égoïste à ne pas vouloir qu'il parte alors que c'est ce qu'il veux … ou voulais … mais je n'y peux rien.

J'ai ce sentiment que si il partait je ne le supporterais pas … je n'avais jamais pris conscience de la place qu'il avait peu à peu prise dans ma vie … mais maintenant je le sais et je compte bien lui montrer qu'il est important pour moi … pour nous tous … et qu'il en dois pas partir parce que nous avons besoin de lui.

J'ai à peine conscience de voir Quatre s'approcher du lit et s'asseoir sur son rebord avec soin, on dirais qu'il a peur de le briser. Pour moi seul compte Duo, son sourire, son tresse à moitié défaite à côté de lui, son torse qui se soulève doucement, son visage pâle, Duo et juste Duo.

Je reste totalement absorbé par son sourire. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais ce sourire me rassure un peu, le voir permet d'apaiser un peu ma douleur. J'aimerais comprendre tout ses sentiments que je ressent désormais mais c'est trop tôt, tout arrive en même temps et je ne peux pas les identifier. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est qu'ils sont forts et puissants et que je n'ai jamais éprouver une telle chose.

Je garde me regard fixé sur son visage, il est si beau ainsi … Beau ? … je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ce mot qui m'est venu en premier mais c'est ce que je pense …

Je suis soudain sorti de mes pensées par la voix de Quatre, je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'il n'était plus près de Duo.

- Heero ?

Il est désormais à côté du lit, assis sur une chaise, tout comme l'est Wufeï, quand à Trowa il est appuyé contre le mur. Je tourne mon regard vers Quatre le regard totalement perdu. Je me fiche qu'il sache mes sentiments rien n'a d'importance pour l'instant sauf lui … Puis mon regard glisse sur la lettre qu'il tient dans sa main. Je lui fais un simple signe de tête pour montrer que j'ai compris puis prend la place qu'occupait Quatre quelques instants plus tôt.

Quatre commence alors à lire ce que Duo nous a laissé en explication :

« Salut vous tous !

_'Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette phrase sinon qu'elle lui ressemble tout à fait … Duo …'_

Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que c'est que tout ça, hein ?

_'S'il te plaît dis nous .. tu n'a pas idée à quel point j'aimerais le savoir …'_

J'en suis sur et certain et bien je suis là, façon de parler bien sur, pour vous l'expliquez.

_'Non pour moi tu es bien là, à côté de moi, tu es tout simplement endormi … oui c'est cela endormi … et tu vas bientôt te réveiller …'_

C'est d'une simplicité effarante en fait mais je ne sais pas où commencer, je ne sais pas quoi dire en premier. 'Nani ?!' Oui, oui c'est bien Duo Maxwell qui ne sais pas quoi dire.

Surpris, hein ?

_'Je ne comprends rien Duo … explique nous, ne nous laisse pas dans cet état…'_

Et bien pas moi, je crois qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se nomme Duo Maxwell.

_'Je … je le connais déjà … Duo qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … je te connais, peut-être pas parfaitement mais je te connais … n'est-ce pas Duo ?'_

Pas la peine de te demander ce que j'ai encore inventer Wufeï, je ne dis que le pure vérité. Je peux deviner votre air surpris, oui même celui de Trowa et Heero.

_'Tu savais d'avance nos réactions ?! Tu savais la mienne aussi … alors explique moi cette douleur … explique moi pourquoi j'ai si mal de te voir comme ça … et explique moi pourquoi tu veux te présenter à nous …'_

Alors je vais vous parlez de cet homme. Il est plutôt grand, a les yeux améthystes et une longue natte dans le dos.

Je sais que vous savez à quoi il ressemble, vous voyez bien, ne ? Vous pensez connaître cet homme et bien vous vous trompez lourdement !

_'Grand, oui … de magnifiques yeux améthystes … et une natte envoûtante … oui je vois très bien … mais alors pourquoi dis-tu que je ne te connais pas !'_

Oh ne prenez pas cet air là, s'il vous plait, non vous ne le connaissait pas car vous ne l'avez que trop rarement vu. Parfois il était là, de plus en plus il a essayé d'être là depuis la fin de cette putain de guerre ! Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Non, bien sur que non.

_'Je… je n'ai pas … c'est vrai que je n'ai rien vu mais que fallait-il voir ? Que fallait-il trouver ? Etait-ce toi qu'il fallait trouver … je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça, tu le sais … alors oui je n'ai rien vu … et ça fais si mal de l'admettre…'_

Il est inutile de dire le contraire, je sais que c'est vrai et vous le savez aussi.

_'Je n'ai jamais pu mentir ce n'est pas maintenant que je le pourrais …'_

Celui que vous connaissez n'est pas le vrai Duo Maxwell mais plutôt la façade, vous connaissez le masque de Duo Maxwell mais pas ce qu'il cache.

_'Un… masque ? Comme le masque du soldat parfait… je ne pensais pas que tu en possédais un aussi … je pense même ne m'être jamais posé la question… un masque mais de quoi Duo ?'_

Sincèrement vous croyez vraiment que je suis heureux comme ça tout le temps ?

_'Nous étions en guerre et même si cela me paraissait étrange j'acceptait ta joie et ta bonne humeur comme étant signe de ton bonheur… bien sur un soldat n'est jamais pleinement heureux mais il a des moments de bonheur parfois … même moi j'en ai eu … grâce à vous … grâce à toi surtout …'_

La vérité est bien plus sombre, Duo Maxwell est bien plus sombre que ça !

Je ne suis pas heureux, non et je ne pense pas l'avoir été un jour. Oui, vous lisez bien, je ne suis et n'est jamais été véritablement heureux.

_'Jamais … je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as jamais été véritablement heureux … il y a bien un moment où tu l'a été … dis moi quand tu étais avec nous tu n'étais pas pleinement heureux alors … non je n'y crois pas … c'est impossible …'_

Mon enfance ? Et bien je l'ai passé dans les rues de L2, j'y ai perdu tout ceux que je connaissait, jusqu'à mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a élevé. Solo. A partir du moment où il est mort Sans nom, l'orphelin des rues de L2 est devenu Duo.

_'J'ai aussi perdu la personne qui m'a élevé… Odin avais beau être un tueur c'est lui qui m'a élevé puis donné ce nom alors il compte beaucoup pour moi… même si je ne l'ai pas montré sa mort m'a fais mal… c'est une des rares fois où mon cœur m'a fait souffrir … mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'endure en ce moment… mon cœur se déchire de plus en plus … je n'avais jamais vu que tu avais souffert comme ça…'_

Après ? Et bien j'ai été sous la protection d'un prêtre et d'une sœur : Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Et en peu de temps, trop peu, ils sont morts. Je suis alors devenu Duo Maxwell.

_'Je suis idiot ! J'aurais dû deviner qu'il était issu de cette tragédie… son nom… sa croix… sa bible… ces vêtements… tout en lui le criait mais je n'ai pas su l'entendre… moi je n'ai pas eu à perdre deux fois ce que je considérais comme ma famille… mais j'ai la sensation que si tu ne reviens pas je perdrais à tout jamais ce qui fait ma famille …'_

Et puis j'ai rencontré G, la suite vous la connaissez. Je suis devenu pilote de Gundam et j'ai vu encore plus de mort dont beaucoup étaient mes propres victimes.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne me hantent pas ? Je les voient tout les soirs et je n'ai pas eu une nuit sans cauchemar depuis Solo je crois. Et encore à l'époque mes nuits n'étaient pas sereine.

_'Pour avoir souvent dormi dans la même chambre que la tienne je connaissais l'existence de ses cauchemars … parfois j'entendais que tes nuits n'étaient pas calme… mais tout soldat à son lot de nuit agité… par contre je ne me suis pas aperçut qu'il revenait si souvent… est-ce que tu sais à ce point caché ce que tu es vraiment ?_

_J'aimerais tant que tu connaisse une nuit sereine …'_

Le vrai Duo Maxwell n'a jamais eu le temps d'être un enfant c'est pourquoi je portais le masque de la gaieté et de l'insouciance car il est aussi le masque de l'enfance. Une enfance que la guerre m'a volé, comme elle a volé tout le reste.

_'Je peux comprendre cela… j'en ai souffert moi aussi… mais je t'en prie reviens nous pourrons t'aider… même si c'est dur nous serons là … je serais là pour toi …'_

Je souffre tout les jours, à chaque instant de ma vie mais je le cache habilement. Même toi Quatre n'a su voir qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne t'en blâme pas, je regrette juste que personne n'est fais l'effort de voir au delà de mon masque. A croire que c'était trop dur pour vous.

_'Peut-être as-tu raison ? peut-être que nous n'avons pas su voir ce masque, ni su voir à travers mais laisse nous une seconde chance…'_

Ca fais si mal que parfois je ne ressent plus que cette souffrance qui m'englobe totalement. Mon masque est devenu lourd, si lourd que je ne peux plus le porter désormais.

Et oui, j'ai aussi un masque comme Trowa, Wufeï et Heero. Eux ils sont impassible ou fier voir froid, on ne vous demande rien mais on peut voir derrière votre masque. Pourquoi me direz-vous ?

_'Tu as su voir mon masque alors que je n'ai pas su voir le tien… pardon Duo…'_

Tout simplement parce qu'on sait que vous portez un masque, on ne peut chercher ce que l'on ignore et c'est pour ça que vous ne connaissez pas Duo Maxwell.

_'oui tu as raison… peut-être que celui qu'on connaît n'est pas véritablement toi … mais il y a un moyen d'y remédier … reviens et montre nous le vrai toi… reviens…'_

Je ne suis pas toujours dans cette tristesse, parfois j'en ressort. J'oublie tout et je me concentre. Cela marchait très bien pour les combats, ils étaient mon défouloir, je pouvait m'y perdre et tout oublier. Mais maintenant, qu'il n'y en a plus et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir d'en voir d'autres, je m'étouffe dans cette souffrance.

_'Je n'ai rien vu… certes je ne suis pas très doué pour le contact avec les autres mais mon entraînement, mon expérience de soldat, et mon amitié pour toi aurait dû me renseigner sur ton état … étais-je si égoïste pour ne pas voir ta souffrance ?'_

Je n'ai même jamais cru que je verrais un jour la paix, j'y croyais mais je pensais mourir avant. J'ai eu tort et j'ai survécu à la guerre et jour après jour je me détruis de l'intérieur.

_'Tu m'as toujours donné l'image d'une personne plaine de vie et aimant la vie… je ne pensais pas que tu voulais mourir dans cette guerre… je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux plus que tu te détruises de l'intérieur… j'aimerais tant que tu ne souffres plus…'_

Je suis devenu prisonnier de ce masque, je me suis pris dans mon propre piège ! Pathétique, hein ?

J'en rirais si ce n'était pas si désespérant car il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'enlever ce foutu masque !

_'Non ce n'est pas pathétique… Mon masque à moi s'est fissuré pendant la guerre.. j'ai tenté de le cacher du mieux que je le pouvais mais désormais je ne peux plus rien cacher … mon masque tombe et s'effondre devant toi qui ne peux le voir… maintenant je sais bien que tu as beaucoup contribuer à sa fissuration et c'est grâce à toi que mon masque n'est plus aujourd'hui…Je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen pour que ton masque tombe à son tour … '_

Quatre c'est peut-être toi qui le plus proche de connaître le vrai moi mais quoi que tu en penses tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas le blagueur qui ne penses qu'à s'amuser, dormir et manger comme vous le pensez tous.

_'Je ne crois pas que c'est tout à fait ce que je pense de toi… ce n'est pas tout ce que je pense de toi Duo … pardon de ne pas avoir su te le montrer …'_

Oh bien sur vous me reconnaissez comme un bon pilote, un excellent assassin, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous mettez tous ça sur Shinigami pas sur Duo Maxwell. Ne niez pas c'est vrai.

_'Tu étais un excellent soldat, meilleur que moi dans certain domaine… mais j'avoue ne jamais avoir compris Shinigami…_

Je vous connais bien mieux que vous ne le pensez, j'observe plus que vous ne le croyez. J'ai vu le cœur tendre et fragile de Heero caché sous une tonne de glace mais bien présent. J'ai vu l'immense générosité de Quatre mais aussi son inquiétude qui revient bien plus qu'il ne le montre et sa joie de vivre. Trowa, mon vieux Trotro, qui a un cœur en or mais qui le cache très bien ! Et puis Feifei ! Malgré ton air fier, ce n'est pas de l'arrogance comme on peut le penser aux premiers contacts, c'est plus une grande timidité que tu cache comme tu peux.

Oui, tu es timide et nostalgique, prisonnier d'une douleur immense dû à la perte d'un être cher. Tes vêtements blancs, signe de deuil, en sont le signe flagrant.

_'Je… j'ai essayé de le cacher pourtant, j'avais cru y arriver mais tu as tout découvert… comment as-tu fait pour me connaître si bien ? Je ne peux même pas retenir la larme qui coule le long de ma joue après tout ça… tu nous connais si bien et nous si mal…'_

Vous voyez je ne pense pas me trompez car je vous connais trop bien pour cela.

Comprenez-vous enfin que vous ne savez rien de moi ?

_'Malgré la douleur qui me vrille le cœur à cette idée je ne peux pas le nier… mais sais-tu à quel point j'en souffre… je ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir si mal, sans être blessé, un jour … tu as réveillé mon cœur, l'a sorti de sous sa glace mais maintenant il a si mal… si tu te réveillais je pourrais enfin le calmer… reviens vers nous… vers moi …'_

Je suis désolé mais c'était trop dur à porter, ce masque et le poids de détendre l'atmosphère qui repose toujours sur mes épaules.

J'ai essayé d'abandonner le masque mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'en suis prisonnier et puis vous ne voyez rien, personne n'a su voir à travers le masque.

_'Si j'avais su alors j'aurais pu t'aider… Tous les cinq nous formons une famille, un peu spécial mais une famille quand même et une famille c'est fais pour ça… laisse nous le temps de t'aider… je suis sur que l'ont peux y arriver …'_

C'est cela qui m'attriste le plus mais c'est ainsi, j'ai cessé de croire en la vie il y a longtemps, mais j'ai gardé une dernière croyance en la mort.

Elle seule ne m'a jamais trahie, et elle seule me connais véritablement.

Le temps n'est plus à parler, je sais qu'il est désormais trop tard. Je suis jeune direz-vous mais j'en ai trop vu et je connais la Vie. Je connais ses pièges dont le pire est l'espoir.

_'Tu m'a souvent traité de fou.. de suicidaire… moi aussi j'avais une croyance, une croyance en la mort… tout comme toi je sais qu'elle ne trahie pas mais elle est bien plus cruelle que la vie… elle est ne blesse pas comme le fais la vie… elle prend sans jamais rendre…L'espoir est aujourd'hui la seule chose qu'il me reste… si toi tu n'en a pas alors j'en aurais pour deux …'_

Je n'ai plus la force d'espérer pour rien, l'espoir est trop traître et fait trop souffrir.

_'Comme je te l'ai dit j'aurais de l'espoir pour deux… et même si l'espoir est traître il peut tout de même mené au bonheur…'_

Alors je vais tirer ma révérence et vous souhaiter tous le bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu !

_'Non… il est hors de question que tu partes… tu n'as pas le droit de partir et de nous laisser comme ça.. de me laisser comme ça… Nous ne serons pas heureux si tu n'es pas avec nous pour le partager… nous sommes une famille qui a besoin de tous ces membres pour être pleinement heureuse alors reviens vite …'_

Je sais qu'il y encore des choses que je garde pour moi, des sentiments profonds mais il faut mieux que je les gardent secret.

_'Je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments… sur ce point je ne peux pas t'aider … mais je sais que garder des sentiments enfouis en nous n'est pas la meilleure solution…'_

Adieux,

Duo Maxwell »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces derniers mots me font ça… pourquoi les larmes ne veulent plus s'arrêter de couler… l'idée même que tu me dises adieu m'est insupportable…

Je sais que ça ne se passera pas ainsi… je veux juste que tu te réveilles, reviens nous … mais surtout reviens moi …

**_A suivre …_**

Hina : voilà pour ce chapitre !

Heero : je commençais à croire que mon pov n'arriverais jamais …

Hina : Mais non tu vois bien .. il est juste au dessus … le chapitre 3 est enfin complet ..

Duo : et c'est quand mon réveil ?

Hina : Hum .. j'sais pas …

Duo et Heero : Hina !!!

Hina – s'enfuie poursuivie par Heero et Duo - : allez bybye … et review please !


	7. Découverte des sentiments

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.**

**Couples : Lisez et vous verrez mais vous me connaissez, ne ? Ca dois bien vous donnez une p'tite idée ! Ca se précise de plus en plus !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gayana : **Merci, maintenant comme je l'ai dit ça va beaucoup mieux …

Quand à savoir si Duo restera longtemps dans son état je peux déjà te dire qu'il se réveillera bientôt, pas dans celui-ci mais dans le prochain je pense … Bisous Hina

**Kamara : **Merci ta review m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ..

Kisu Hina

**Selann Yui : **Voilà la suite, sinon tu as lu ce qui allait se passer ou alors je te l'ai dit … en physique je crois …. Enfin bref voilà la suite … Bises, Hina

**Nadou0012 : **Je me suis longtemps demandé comment faire la réaction des g-boys puis je me suis dit que différents pov c'était le mieux alors voilà .. contente que ça te plaise …

A bientôt j'espère Hina

**Raziel : **Je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas beaucoup écris ou plutôt pas beaucoup posté de chapitres de gundam et je m'en excuse … mais les devoirs s'intensifiaient je ne pouvait pas écrire … Je vais écrire plus pendant les vacances promis, la suite de reviens sera bientôt là …

Bises et à bientôt

Hina

**Ce que je suis vraiment**

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

La voix tremblante de Quatre venait d'achever la lecture de la lettre et aucun n'avait bouger. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, toutes dirigées vers un certain américain. Ce dernier n'avait pas bouger non plus, il semblait presque mort avec son teint toujours si pâle et ses appareils qui l'aidaient à respirer …

Quatre cachait son visage entre ses mains pour sangloter doucement, il murmurait sans fin trois mots : « reviens nous Duo … »

A côté de lui Wufeï aurait pu être comparé à une statue tant son immobilité était grande, seule la larme s'égarant sur sa joue était en mouvement. Ses yeux fixant un point visible de lui seul, son esprit était totalement ailleurs, il attendait tout simplement … Qu'attendait-il ? son réveil ? que quelqu'un parle ? Lui même n'aurait su le dire ….

Trowa restait appuyé contre le mur et rien en lui n'avait changé mais en y regarder plus attentivement on pouvait voir ses yeux briller de larmes douloureusement contenues.

Quand à Heero il serrait dans sa main celle pâle de Duo et les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues pour venir mourir sur le drap immaculé. Ses yeux fixés sur le visage de l'endormi, une prière s'y lisant, un espoir fou et un autre sentiment que lui-même ne pouvait identifier.

Quatre releva finalement la tête ne supportant plus la douleur cumulée à la sienne de ses amis. Rien dans la chambre n'avait changé et chacun restait muré dans son silence et sa douleur.

Il se leva lentement, tel un automate pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Quatre ?

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul … je sais que Duo … n'aimerais pas me voir comme ça … alors je dois me calmer mais pour ça … je dois être seul …

- Bien, j'ai aussi besoin de prendre un peu l'air, je vais aller voir le médecin, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur … son … état.

- Je vais faire un tour aussi »

Le seul a avoir gardé le silence, à être resté comme absent de la scène était Heero, toujours complètement plongé dans ses pensées.

D'un signe de tête les trois autres allèrent chacun de leur côté, Quatre pris la direction du parc situé derrière l'hôpital, Wufeï parti voir le médecin de Duo et Trowa partit sans avoir de destination précise. Ils avaient tous besoin de réfléchir et chacun avait son moyen …

Heero ne sembla même pas remarqué leur départ et resta assis sur le bord du lit, serrant la main de Duo un peu plus fort comme pour le retenir à ses côtés, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

**Pov d'Heero**

Il a l'air si calme comme ça, ça change de son état nor … habituel.

Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée que son « état normal » ne soit pas son « état habituel » pourtant c'est logique mais c'est … difficile à accepter.

Je n'avais jamais vu un tel sourire sur ses lèvres, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce sourire me rend joyeux et triste à la fois. Depuis qu'il est étendu là j'ai une incroyable envie qu'il ouvre les yeux, de voir à nouveau l'améthyste de son regard …

Pourquoi te voir comme ça me rend si triste ? Pourquoi je veux te voir heureux ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir malheureux avant mais je n'ai jamais ressentit de besoin de te savoir heureux. Alors dis moi pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur saigne ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon masque est tombé, partant en même temps que les larmes ont fuis mes yeux ?

Je ne comprend pas.

Tu me manques tu sais, pourtant ce matin encore tu étais avec nous, mais ce n'était qu'une façade n'est-ce pas ? Comme moi ma froideur toi tu avais ton sourire, en toute circonstance tu souriais, je t'en prie reviens vers nous …

**Fin du Pov d'Heero**

Alors qu'Heero restait perdu dans ses pensées la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant place au ministre Rélena Darlian Peacecraft en personne. Encore une fois Heero ne bougea même pas, restant tourné vers le visage de Duo.

Rélena s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Heero Yui, le soldat parfait, iceman comme le surnommait Duo, pleurait en silence devant un Duo Maxwell au sourire figé emprunt de tristesse et de soulagement. Heero tenait toujours fermement la main du pilote endormi et laissait ses larmes couler sans honte, semblant totalement perdu et désespéré.

Rélena sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Elle aimait Heero depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontré et depuis ce même jour elle avait tout fait pour avoir le jeune homme. Mais en vain ce dernier restait toujours impassible, soucieux de ses missions et de rien d'autres. Quoique non il restait à l'écoute de ses camarades et surtout du pilote natté, mais l'amour rend aveugle et Rélena avait préféré ignorer ce détail.

Même si elle s'en doutait fortement, voir que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas en retour faisait mal, très mal. Son cœur lui dictait de partir, de partir pour laisser libre court à ses larmes, de partir pour fuir le visage couvert de larmes d'Heero, partir loin de celui qui dormait paisiblement mais qui était la raison pour laquelle elle n'aurait jamais Heero.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Heero, elle connaissait aussi Duo et le pilote natté n'avait strictement rien fait contre elle, il s'était au contraire battu pour elle et pour les colonies. Duo était un de ses amis et elle était plutôt heureuse que ce soit lui qu'Heero aime plutôt qu'une personne ne le méritant pas.

Ravalant difficilement ses larmes la jeune femme s'avança sans bruit puis s'arrêta près du lit de Duo, juste à côté d'Heero. Mais là encore Heero ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence et se contenta de regarder Duo en pleurant encore.

Brisant le silence régnant dans la pièce Rélena sortit Heero de sa contemplation.

« Heero ? »

Le jeune homme tourna lentement son visage vers elle et la regarda comme si il le voyait pas vraiment. Son regard était totalement vide, pas vide de sentiments comme il l'était avant mais vide de toute vie.

Rélena se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de surprise face à tant de douleur refoulée, Heero ressemblait en tout point à un enfant perdu qui n'a plus ses points de repère, un enfant dont le monde s'est effondré. Oui c'était tout à fait ça, le monde d'Heero s'était effondré à ses pieds le laissant à contempler des ruines.

Avant Heero aurait effacé toute trace de sentiments sur son visage mais là il ne fit rien, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille d'un air absent. Une fois encore Rélena refoula ses larmes, elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant sinon elle ne pourrait pas aider Heero. Si elle ne pouvait pas être sa petite amie alors elle serait au moins son amie.

« Heero … c'est moi … Rélena … »

Une petite lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard d'Heero mais s'éteint tout de suite après son passage. Ca faisait mal, très mal de le voir ainsi mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître alors elle essaya à nouveau de le faire réagir.

« Heero … je t'en prie … parle moi … laisse moi t'aider … »

Ses yeux n'avaient rien laisser paraître, Heero était ailleurs. Il entendait sans entendre, voyait sans voir, écoutait sans écouter, à tel point que s'en était effrayant.

« Heero, je veux t'aider … ne reste pas comme ça … Heero … Hee-chan … »

A l'écoute de ce dernier mot les yeux d'Heero se remplirent de colère et sans que Rélena n'est pu faire le moindre geste elle se retrouva brusquement poussé vers la porte. Heero se leva et se plaça face à elle, cette fois ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que de la colère.

« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça … jamais … seul lui a le droit … tu n'as pas le droit, jamais … »

Rélena ne comprenait pas la réaction violente d'Heero, sa voix chargée de mépris la blessa encore un peu plus, enfonçant un poignard dans son cœur déjà meurtri … Puis soudain elle compris, son surnom, Hee-chan …

Duo appelait toujours Heero comme ça, c'est Duo qui avait le droit de l'utiliser, pas elle …

La colère mêlée à ses larmes le rendait d'une beauté incomparable, dieu comme elle l'aimait … mais elle ne devait pas, c'était sans espoir. Une chanson traversa l'esprit de Rélena, une vieille chanson d'avant les colonies, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien du titre ni de la chanteuse mais cette chanson lui irait très bien. Une phrase résonnait en boucle dans sa tête « elle tu l'aimes, si fort, si fort … ». Dans son cas le « elle » était un « il » mais c'était bien ça.

Elle détourné le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, non il ne devait rien voir.

De nouveau elle tenta de le faire parler de ce qu'il ressentait en essayant de ne pas faire d'erreur cette fois …

« Pardon … je ne le referais plus … je t'en prie calme toi et parle moi … je suis ton amie, non ? »

Une impression incrédule passa furtivement sur le visage d'Heero. Non pour lui cette femme qui avait osé l'appeler de la manière dont **il **le faisait n'était pas une amie … Il savait qui elle était mais ne s'en souciait guère, seul Duo comptait. De plus cette femme l'empêchait d'être près de **lui, **elle l'avait obligé à se lever et donc s'éloigner, définitivement elle n'était pas son amie.

Il ne répondis rien, son regard parlant pour lui. Au bout d'une minute de silence il détourna le regard pour le poser à nouveau sur Duo et ne plus l'y détacher. Lentement, il s'approche du lit et s'y assis, à la même place que quelques instants auparavant.

Rélena resta à terre, trop choquée pour pouvoir se relever et faire face. Elle savait qu'elle y avait été un peu fort depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et lui seul comptait. C'est à peine si elle connaissait les autres pilotes, à bien y réfléchir c'est à peine si leur adressait un bonjour, pour elle seul Heero comptait. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à ceux qui la protégeaient, ceux qui luttaient à ses côtés.

Elle eut soudain honte d'elle-même, aveuglée par son amour fou pour le pilote 01 elle en avait délaissé les autres arrivant même à se faire presque haïr par celui qu'elle chérissait tant. L'atmosphère dans cette chambre lui était pesante, elle n'y était pas à l'aise. Après tout que savait-elle de Duo Maxwell ?

Pour elle il était le pilote 02, bon soldat et c'est tout. Elle ne savait rien d'autres de lui. L'homme allongé dans ce lit n'était qu'un étranger, cela elle le savait mais Heero n'était-il pas un étranger pour elle aussi ?

Que savait-elle de lui ? Elle ne connaissait pas ses goûts, ses habitudes, très peu sur son caractère, elle ne connaissait pas sa vie. Duo lui devait savoir tout cela, il était le coéquipier d'Heero pendant la guerre, il partageait la même chambre à l'époque. Ils faisaient leur mission souvent ensemble, ils étaient frères d'armes. Quelque part elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient proches mais jamais elle ne s'en était soucié avant aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle là ?

Ce n'était par soucis de la vie de l'ex pilote 02. Ce n'était pas pour en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas par amitié. C'était juste pour son rôle dans la société, elle se devait d'aller voir le pilote alité, elle n'était venue que pour cela.

Elle se dégoûtait, depuis quand était-elle devenue cette fille là ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais ces évènements venait de lui faire comprendre quelle personne abjecte et sans cœur elle était devenue.

Doucement elle repris pied à la réalité et posa son regard sur Heero qui avait repris la même posture qu'à son entrée dans la pièce. Cette fois son cœur ne se serra pas comme il le faisait tout à l'heure, non car elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle aimait Heero mais ne le méritait pas, elle aimait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle aimait une façade mais elle l'aimait quand même de tout son cœur. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, Duo était quelqu'un de bien et il saurait le rendre heureux alors elle ferait tout pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

« Heero … je comprend que je ne sois pas une amie pour toi mais … mais je voudrais vraiment pouvoir le devenir … laisse moi t'aider ….

- M'aider à quoi ? »

Enfin Heero réagissait, Rélena s'approcha donc un peu plus de lui et continua à parler.

« T'aider à comprendre …

- comprendre …

- Oui, Heero … nous ne sommes pas amis mais je sens bien que tu ne comprend pas certaines choses …

- Je ne comprend pas … ce sentiment ….

- Décris le moi Heero …

- Je ne sais pas …

- Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider ensuite ..

- Je ne sais pas le décrire ….

- Ok … bon … ta colère de tout à l'heure … saurais-tu l'expliquer ?

- Oui … tu as utiliser un mot que lui seul a le droit d'utiliser …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est sa manière de m'appeler … tu n'es pas lui … ne me fais pas croire qu'il est encore là alors que c'est faux … tu ne sais pas le prononcer comme il faut de toutes façons …

- Ah …. De quelle façon il doit être prononcé ?

- Je ne sais pas … mais pas par toi .. ni par personne d'autres … juste par lui …

- Il a un droit privilégié ?

- Oui …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est lui … parce que je …

- Tu ?

- Je … je …

- Oui ….

- Parce qu'il a une place particulière pour moi …

- Il est plus important que les autres ?

- Oui …

- Plus que tout autre chose ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … parce que je … parce que je l'aime …

- Je crois que tu as ton explication Heero … »

Rélena s'éloigna un peu d'Heero, et détourna la tête pour ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur. Même si elle savait les sentiments d'Heero cela faisait mal de l'entendre les dire à voix haute. Heero quand à lui ne bougea pas, restant là à regarder Duo, se désintéressant complètement de Rélena.

**Pov d'Heero**

Je … l'aime ?

Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai aucun sentiment, c'est ce que Duo disait toujours ..

Mais après tout c'est le soldat parfait qui n'avait pas de sentiments, maintenant que mon masque est tombé j'ai retrouvé tout mes sentiments …

Depuis quand … je l'aime ?

Sans même y réfléchir je dirais que je l'ai aimé dès l'instant où j'ai su lui faire confiance, pas tout de suite car je ne le connaissais pas … mais dès que j'ai su le connaître un peu …

J'ai aimé son caractère, sa force, son charisme, j'ai tout aimé chez lui … et depuis le début mais il fallut qu'une telle chose arrive pour que je m'en aperçoive enfin …

Je veux connaître le vrai Duo Maxwell, de toutes façons je sais déjà que je l'aimerais autant si ce n'est plus que je n'aime celui-là …

Maintenant que ma masque est tombé je sais que je t'aime alors réveille toi .. je veux te connaître, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, même si tu dois ne jamais m'aimer, réveille toi …

**Fin du pov d'Heero**

Rélena regarda impuissante les larmes d'Heero se tarir pour être remplacées par un sourire tendre et triste adressé à Duo et seulement à lui. Pour Heero elle ne comptait déjà plus, sa présence dans la pièce semblait même être devenue incongrue.

Lentement elle se tourna vers la porte en gardant le regard rivé sur le couple. Heero gardait toujours la main de Duo dans les siennes, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il portait à son ancien compagnon d'arme. Il avait enfin décidé de le laisser sortir, de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer.

Elle refoula ses larmes en pensant que même maintenant que son masque était tombé il ne lui portait aucun intérêt et ne lui en portera jamais. A peine sera-t-elle une connaissance, la femme politique qu'il faut protéger, à ses yeux elle n'est pas une amie, elle n'est pas non plus une femme qu'il pourrait aimer.

Elle détourna la tête pour ne plus penser à tout cela, elle ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée elle se laissa glisser le long de cette dernière, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Maintenant qu'elle était sortit elle pouvait pleurer. Elle laissa donc libre cours à ses larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Dans la chambre Heero restait immobile, ayant enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il aimait Duo, il savait depuis quand mais il ne savait pas si il avait une chance.

Mais même si Duo ne l'aimait pas il voulait le lui dire, lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Alors doucement il se pencha vers le visage de celui qu'il aime et lui murmura :

« Réveille toi Duo, je t'aime, reviens moi … »

**_A suivre ……_**

**Hina : **Voilà il m'a fallu près de deux semaines pour écrire ce chapitre mais maintenant c'est fait !

**Rélena : **Pourquoi je souffre autant ?

**Hina : **Allez tu souffres c'est vrai mais bonça aurait pu être pire …

**Rélena : **Pi .. pire ?!

**Hina : **J'aurais pu te rendre méchante, te tuer, te faire tomber amoureuse de ton miroir, te faire enfermer chez les fous, te …

**Rélena : **Stop ! J'ai compris …

**Hina : **Jamais content ceux là …. Bon qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ? Ah oui, j'espère que vous avez aimé … reviews please … a la prochaine !


	8. La routine

**Auteur :** Hina Maxwell

**Titre : **Ce que je suis vraiment

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre :** Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.

**Couples : **Maintenant c'est clair qu'il y a du 12 mais y a-t-il du 21 ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kaorulabelle : **Merci, très bientôt j'espère Hina

**Gayana : **Alors pour une fois je ne t'ai pas fait user de tes mouchoirs … c'est vrai que ce chapitre était moins triste que les précédents, je n'allais pas te faire pleurer à chaque fois non plus …

Pour le cas de Rélena j'ai hésité sur le rôle qu'elle devait jouer et finalement j'ai décidé de lui donner un rôle qui soit important. C'est elle qui fait découvrir ses sentiments à Heero et en même temps elle n'est pas la débile de service. Certes avant elle avait un comportement de greluche mais elle s'en rend compte et peux changer, c'est ça que j'aime bien dans le chapitre car c'est vrai que dans le manga elle n'est pas si nulle que ça.

Sa position dans la fic ( ou dans les fics avec le couple 2x1 ) n'est pas facile et j'en avais un peu marre de son rôle de bonbon rose alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu. Au final j'aime assez le résultat.

Ce chapitre m'a pris du temps mais bon apparemment ça en vaut la peine … Quand au réveil de Duo il ne va pas tarder …

Duo ne va pas se réveiller sur cette phrase même si j'étais très tentée de le faire .. non car il manque encore la réaction post lecture de la lettre des autres et puis c'est un peu mon côté sadique qui ressort …

BisesHina

**Yohina : **Pour ce qui concerne Rélena j'ai tout expliqué dans la réponse précédente. Je suis très contente que ce rôle plaise, merci à toi pour cette review ..

Joyeux Noël à toi aussi …

Hina

**Angel-of-dead : **J'aurais vraiment adore pouvoir posté la suite pour Noël malheureusement c'est impossible, mon compte étant bloqué … Mais je te remercie pour tes compliments et voilà la suite ! Encore désolé du retard ! Joyeuses Fêtes .. Hina

**Syt : **La fic est triste c'est vrai mais je te promet que ça va s'arranger, le réveil de Duo n'est plus très loin maintenant …J'ai moi aussi du mal avec les mecs qui pleurent mais là c'était obligé … à très bientôt j'espère Hina

**Kamara62 : **Ce chapitre va te permettre de découvrir les réaction de chacun d'entre eux, voici donc la suite … Kisu Hina

**Ce que je suis vraiment **

_**Chapitre 5 : La routine** _

Heero pris un vase rempli de magnifiques fleurs qui commençaient déjà à faner et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ôta les fleurs du vase pour en changer l'eau, une fois fait il retourna dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Il posa le vas sur une petite armoires en prenant soin de bien le disposer pour harmoniser la pièce, pour la rendre moins austère.

Ayant un peu arrangé la chambre pour qu'elle soit accueillante il alla s'asseoir sur l'unique lit de la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il semblait qu'il voulait préserver le calme et la sérénité du lieu, comme pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur dans le lit aux draps blancs. Mais même si il avait fait du bruit, le dormeur ne se serait pas réveillé, aujourd'hui pas plus qu'hier.

Son regard ce posa sur la personne occupant le lit. Il détailla le visage toujours un peu pâle, ses lèvres légèrement étirées pour former ce même sourire, ses yeux désespérément clos, cette frange cachant encore son front, rien n'avait changé. Ses cheveux nattés s'étalaient sur son côté droit, celui qui était collé au mur, et lui donnaient cet air d'ange déchu. Le seul bruit qui régnait était le « bip … bip » régulier de la machine prouvant que le « dormeur » vivait.

Dans cette atmosphère étrange la voix d'Heero s'éleva, à la fois douce et pleine de douleur.

« Bonjour Duo …

Tu sais à la maison ce matin Quatre avait fait des crêpes, avec du chocolat, tout ce que tu aimes, nous avons mangés tout les quatre ensembles en laissant ta place vide, nous espérions encore que tu descendrais les escaliers pour venir prendre ton petit déjeuner avec nous ..

Chang s'est une fois de plus « étalé dans le salon », il a trébuché sur un objet qui traînait, un « putain de truc qui n'a rien à faire là » selon lui …

Puis chacun est retourné à ses activités, comme d'habitude …

La matinée a été comme toutes celle qui sont passées depuis que tu es ici, morne et froide …

Il manquait toujours une personne pour compléter notre « famille », tu n'étais pas là … ce n'était pas pareil …

Tu sais Duo nous t'attendons tous, tu nous manques énormément, à chacun d'entre nous … On a changé tu sais, Barton et Chang sont plus ouverts, Winner tente sans grand succès de détendre une peu l'atmosphère mais ce n'est pas toi .. rien n'est comme avant …

Nous t'attendons Duo alors reviens, déjà un mois que nous attendons et on n'en peut plus, je n'en peux plus … reviens …

Je ne supporte plus de voir ta chambre vide, de na pas t'avoir à côté de moi à table, de voir ta place vide, la maison n'est plus la même sans toi … »

Il y eu un moment de silence où Heero semblait pris dans ses pensées, depuis la première fois qu'il est entré dans cette pièce il a changé. Ce n'est plus le soldat sans émotion, c'est tout simplement un jeune homme attendant le réveil de la personne qui lui est la plus chère.

Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait cessé de parler Heero repris son récit.

« Comme tout les matin je suis allé dans ma chambre, j'ai pris ma veste et je suis sorti me promener un peu ..

Comme tout les matins je suis allé dans la petite clairière qui se trouve à environ 30 minutes à pied de chez nous … Elle était toujours aussi magnifique, j'aimerais tant que tu puisse la voir, elle te ressemble je trouve …

Elle est à la fois calme et tumultueuse, un mélange harmonieux, elle est reposante … Alors comme chaque matin je me suis approché de la petite cascade et me suis assis à côté ..

J'ai attendu là que le soleil monte, pour voir la lumière jouer sur la cascade et la clairière … puis j'ai fait demi-tour …

Cette fois encore nous avons mangé en attendant ton arrivée qui bien sur ne s'est pas faite .. et comme à chaque jour je suis venu ici … j'ai essayé de faire de cette chambre un lieu qui te correspond mieux ..

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire … attendre ton réveil … »

Heero se tut pour laisser place au silence que rien ne viendrait briser avant longtemps si ce n'est ce même « bip … bip » régulier.

Pendant ce temps à la « maison » Quatre rangeait en silence la chambre de Duo bien qu'il n'y eu pas grand chose à ranger. En effet depuis l'hospitalisation de Duo Quatre rangeait cette chambre après le départ d'Heero. C'était sa manière à lui de faire quelque chose pour Duo mais aussi d'oublier le chagrin qui le submergeait lui et les autres.

A l'étage inférieur Trowa préparait le repas du soir qui, comme tout les jours depuis un mois, était composé de tout ce que l'américain préféraient. C'était lui qui cuisinait depuis l' « incident » et personne n'avait cherché à l'en dissuader, chacun ayant sa manière pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Wufeï quand à lui avait choisit le jardinage comme moyen d'exorciser. Moyen qui aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un si il n'avait pas vu à quel point Wufeï semblait calme et serein dans ces moments-là. Se concentrer sur une tâche bien précise lui avait permis d'être calme ne serait-ce que quelques heures par jour. Il plantait en priorité toutes les plantes, fleurs, légumes ou même fruits que Duo préférait.

Chacun attendait donc son retour avec impatience en essayant de surmonter sa douleur, depuis ce fameux jour où ils avaient rejoint Heero dans la chambre de Duo

**Flash Back **

_**Un mois plus tôt, dans la chambre d'hôpital de Duo Maxwell**_

Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï revinrent environ une heure après le départ de Rélena. Trowa l'ayant croisé dans un couloir de l'hôpital un peu plus tôt il avait prévenu les autres de sa présence. N'ayant pu parler avec elle ils ignoraient tout de ce qui c'était passé peu avant dans cette même chambre.

En entrant ils trouvèrent Heero assis sur le lit de Duo, enserrant toujours une des ses mains dans les siennes. Ses larmes avaient cessés et il souriait un peu, à la fois triste et soulagé.

Quatre le questionna un peu sur ce changement mais voyant que rien ne le faisait réagir et sentant, grâce à son empathie, qu'il était plus calme que tout à l'heure il décida de le laisser.

Chacun repris sa place et les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Le silence fut coupé par l'arrivée du médecin venant constater l'état de son patient.

Il les fit donc sortir quelques minutes.

« L'état de votre ami n'a pas changé depuis ma dernière visite, ce qui n'est pas en soi une mauvaise chose puisque son état n'a pas empirer. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposez, vous êtes épuisez, je ne pense pas que quelque chose change d'ici à demain alors rentrer et repasser demain. »

Après ces quelques mots le médecin partit, Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï décidèrent donc de renter mais Heero semblait ailleurs. Il entra dans la chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot et rentra sans un mot pour ses compagnons.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour Heero ne parle qu'à Duo, ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas parler aux autres mais c'est comme si il en était incapable. Il observe ce qu'ils font, il y participe même parfois mais la plupart du temps il semble ailleurs.

Tout les jours il se rend à l'hôpital et raconte sa matinée à Duo. Il s'y rend vers 13h et les autres le rejoignent vers 18h puis tous repartent à la maison vers 19h. Les horaires de visite ayant été aménagé pour qu'Heero puisse voir Duo plus longtemps.

Personne ne sait pourquoi ce privilège fut accordé à Heero et à lui seul mais il ne serait pas impossible que Rélena ai profité de son influence pour cela. Un dernier moyen pour elle d'aider Heero même si lui ne s'en aperçoit pas.

A cet instant le téléphone sonna et Trowa répondit.

« Allo ?

- Trowa ? C'est Hilde …

- Oui

- Tu as des nouvelles de Duo ?

- Comme d'habitude Hilde … Il dise que son état est stable mais qu'il demeure dans le coma, les médecins disent qu'il s'attendait à mourir …

- Qu'il le voulait et donc qu'il faut attendre qu'il veuille se réveiller, je sais Trowa …

- Hm

- A demain Trowa, j'espère que les nouvelles seront différentes cette fois

- Moi aussi Hilde, moi aussi.

- A demain Trowa

- A demain Hilde »

L'après midi se déroula tranquillement, la routine quotidienne se continuant sans fin. A 18h Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï arrivèrent à l'hôpital, comme tout les jours.

Comme tout les jours Trowa conduisait et Wufeï lui servait de co-pilote, Quatre lui restait à l'arrière regardant le même paysage défiler devant ses yeux jour après jour à la même heure.

En entrant dans le couloir ils virent Heero, assis sur une chaise devant la porte de la chambre de Duo, la tête caché par ses mains et le corps secoué de légers sanglots.

**Pov de Quatre**

Maismaismaismaismais …

D'habitude Heero est toujours à la même place, assis sur le lit de Duo à attendre son réveil, alors pourquoi ?

**Fin du Pov**

Heero releva la tête vers la porte laissant ainsi voir les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues, il tourna lentement la tête vers eux plongeant son regard vide dans le leur.

Quatre se précipita le premier vers lui, une seule pensée en tête : « Par allah, faites que tout ailles bien »

**_A suivre …_**

**Hina :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé du retard mais il y a eu une coupure de courant chez moi et donc j'ai perdu la totalité de mon chapitre T.T

**Heero : **Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à Duo-chan encore ?

**Hina : **mais rien voyons … allez bye bye tout le monde et à la prochaine !


	9. Désolé

Coucou à tous !

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Mais voilà le bac approche ainsi que le bac blanc, les devoirs s'enchaînent et je n'ai plus le temps nécessaire pour écrire …

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant quelques semaines je pense, j'essayerais d'écrire pendant les vacances et après le bac blanc, ça me détendras d'écrire après tout ça .

Voilà c'était juste pour vous dire que j'aurais du retard ( beaucoup T.T ) mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous oublie ou que j'oublie mes fics, je posterais dès que possible ; j'ai même déjà en tête quelques idées de suite et de nouvelles fics ou one shot …

Encore désolé, prions pour que la fin de l'année scolaire arrive vite et que je puisse me mettre a fond dans mes fics !

A bientôt

Hina


	10. Changements

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux ! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !

**Genre : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.**

**Couples : Maintenant c'est clair qu'il y a du 1+2 mais y a-t-il du 2+1 ? **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Angel-of-dead : **Salut angel ! Désolé pour l'immense retard qu'à pris cette fic mais je viens de m'y remettre et cette fois ça devrait arriver bien plus régulièrement, j'alternerais avec mes autres fics mais la suite sera là plus vite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et tu verras bien ce que j'ai fait à ce pauvre Duo …. Hina

**Mogyada : **Tu as fait le plein de mouchoirs depuis la dernière fois ? lol .. j'espère que je ne vais pas faire exploser ta poubelle de bureau … à bientôt j'espère et merci pour tes compliments ! Hina

**Yohina : **Voilà enfin la suite que tu attendais avec impatience je crois .. sorry pour le retard, j'espère que ça te plaira …. A très bientôt Hina

**PresKunange : **Moi, sadique ? grand sourire innocent tu crois ? … voilà enfin la suite et tu saura ce qui arrivé à notre cher Dudule !

A plus Hina

**Gayana : **C'est vrai que l'action en elle même n'avançait pas trop dans ce chapitre mais voir l'organisation était très importante pour la suite enfin je trouve .. maintenant ça devrait avancer bien plus vite que tu ne le crois … A très bientôt j'espère Hina

**Syt the Evil Angel : **Je ne peux pas tout à fait répondre à ta question ce serait gâcher le suspense mais tu n'es pas bien loin de ce qui va se passer lol … à bientôt Hina

**Raziel : **Ca aura pris du temps mais voilà enfin la suite de cette fic, j'espère que ça te plaira … à bientôt Hina !

**Selann Yui : **Quelle review lol ! Tu espère que je n'ai pas fait ce que j'ai fais ? Que dire de plus si ce n'est lis !

Bye Moi

**Sayuri : **Merci pour tout tes compliments ça m'a fait super plaisir .. Je comprend que tu attende la suite avec impatiente alors je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je te laisse lire ! Ja ne Hina

**Ce que je suis vraiment **

**_Chapitre 6 : Changements_**

**Pov d'Heero**

Que ! … Comment ça a pu arriver ?

Je vois les autres courir vers moi mais je n'ai pas la force de cesser mes pleurs pour leur répondre, pas encore, pas tout de suite, laissez moi encore un peu …

Duo …

« Heero ? »

Quatre ? S'il te plait attend encore un peu, j'ai besoin .. je dois … je veux voir Duo, qu'importe ce qui se passe je veux le voir …

« Il … était bien … comme d'habitude .. et ses constantes … tout s'est affolé … j'ai appelé les médecins .. et maintenant … maintenant il faut attendre ... »

« - Mais Heero il va .. se remettre ? »

« - Je … sais pas. »

Je vois Quatre qui commence à pleurer mais je n'ai pas al force d'ajouter quelque chose, je veux parler mais pas à eux, je veux te parler Duo, qu'importe ton état, s'il vous plait laissez moi entrer, je veux le voir …

Trowa s'est assis comme assommé par la nouvelle tandis que Wufeï est resté statufié sur place, il ne bouge plus et fixe la porte comme si il voulait voir au travers,. Je fais de même d'ailleurs, j'ai si mal …

Ne me laisse pas Duo, ne nous laisse pas, reviens nous, laisse nous nous faire pardonner …

Duo …

Duo, ne meurs pas …

**Pov de Quatre**

Duo, mon ami, reviens, vois ce que nous sommes sans toi, nous ne sommes plus rien …

Regarde Heero, il n'est plus capable de rester impassible, tout comme moi ses larmes coulent librement sur ses joues. Il ne cesse de répéter « Ne meurs pas Duo … ». Il est sûrement le plus effondré de nous tous …

Je suis incapable de me lever pour essayer de le consoler, de toute façon le seul qui le puisse encore c'est toi mon ami …

Ne nous laisse pas, cela fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que nous attendons et aucun de nous n'a bougé.

Les pleurs d'Heero se sont tu, il n'a plus de larmes, ses yeux se sont asséchés. Il ne cesse de fixer cette porte qui reste désespérément close.

Trowa laisse transparaître sa douleur, je la sens et je la vois. Voir l'impassible Trowa dans cet état me brise le cœur, lui si discret d'habitude n'a pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques sanglots. Je crois qu'il a trouvé en Duo un frère, un frère d'arme et de cœur, si il venait à partir il serait effondré.

Wufeï est resté immobile, debout face à cette porte. On dirait qu'il n'a pas réaliser la nouvelle ou plutôt qu'il refuse d'accepter ce que cela signifie. Pour quelqu'un qui le connaît bien on peut remarquer que ses yeux brillent trop, brillent de larmes et de douleur contenues. Wufeï est fier et ne laissera pas ses larmes couler mais sa douleur est inscrite dans ses traits.

Moi je n'ai pas bouger de là, je n'arrive pas taire mes larmes. Mes sanglots sont morts depuis longtemps mais mes larmes refusent de se tarir, la douleur ne veux pas refluer. Ma douleur se mêle à celle des autres pour former une boule énorme qui fias couler mes larmes. Je pleure pour Wufeï qui refuse de le faire, pour Heero dont les yeux ne peuvent plus pleurer et pour Trowa qui garde ses larmes enfouies.

Duo, reviens nous …

Enfin je vois cette porte s'ouvrir et un médecin en sortir.

Heero bondit de son siège et Wufeï se précipite également sur le médecin.

**Pov de Wufeï**

Enfin des nouvelles, par Nataku faites qu'elles soient bonnes.

« Alors ? »

« Calmez-vous messieurs … Votre ami a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais nous avons réussi à faire repartir le cœur. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le choc l'a sorti du coma. »

« Il n'est plus dans le coma ? »

Cela me fais toujours étrange d'entendre Barton parler tant et qu'il prenne part à une conversation … nous avons tous tant changé …

« C 'est exact monsieur, il est même réveillé. L'arrêt cardiaque aurait pu lui être fatal mais il faut croire que votre ami est chanceux. Nous avons encore du mal à expliquer comment cet arrêt a pu se produire subitement mais le résultat est plutôt positif. L'un de vous peut le voir mais seulement un car il est encore faible et qu'il a besoin de repos. »

Un seul, Yui …

J'interroge les autres du regard et vois qu'ils ont pensé comme moi, Yui doit y aller, nous irons plus tard …

« Yui … Vas-y, tu nous raconteras après, enfin je me comprend … »

« Hn. Merci »

Toi aussi tu dois nous revenir Yui, revenez-nous tout les deux …

**Pov d'Heero**

Il est réveillé, enfin …

J'ai tant de chose à te dire si tu savais, tant de choses à te raconter. J'ai envie de te dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce jour, j'ai envie de parler encore et encore …

Je veux te montrer que le soldat parfait est loin, je veux te parler tout simplement et je veux entendre ta voix qui m'a tant manquée …

Je me tourne vers le médecin qui a assisté à notre échange avec un léger sourire.

« Je veux le voir. »

« Bien. Mais je dois vous prévenir que nous ne l'avons examiné que sommairement avant qu'il ne se réveille et que vous serez le premier qu'il verra. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez le voir en premier. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Il sourit un peu plus. Il est vraiment compréhensif, je voudrais le remercier mais je le ferais plus tard je dois d'abord **le** voir.

Le médecin me laisse passer et je peux entrer dans la chambre et il est là. Assis sur son lit, la tête tourner vers la fenêtre, l'air légèrement perdu et le teint encore pâle, il ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué.

Il est encore branché à toute ses machines mais les battements de son cœur sont réguliers, j'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure quand tout s'est affolés. Dire qu'avant je n'aurais avouer pour rien au monde ma peur, aujourd'hui tout a changé.

Je m'approche encore un peu, doucement car je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, peut-être qu'il ne veux pas me voir, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré voir Quatre ou Hilde, peut-être …

J'arrête là sinon je n'aurais pas la force d'aller plus loin. Je veux le voir et lui parler mais en même temps j'ai peur de sa réaction et de ce qu'il va penser de son échec.

« Duo ? »

Il m'a enfin remarqué et tourne son regard vers moi. Il sourit légèrement, d'un sourire à la fois pareil et différent à ceux que je lui connais. Son regard devient interrogatif et il semble me poser une question silencieuse.

« Duo, je sais que tu aurais préféré voir Quatre ou Hilde mais il fallait que je te parle que … Duo ? »

Il m'inquiète à me regarder comme ça. On dirait qu'il se pose des questions sur chaque mot que je viens de prononcer. Après tout c'est normal il n' a pas l'habitude de me voir tant parlé.

Les choses ont changé et moi idiot que je suis je commence par lui dire que le soldat parfait veut lui parler, il n'est pas au courant que mon masque est tombé. Pour lui le Perfect Soldier qui vient à lui, les yeux légèrement rouges, les traits fatigués, ses sentiments transparents sur son visage et qui veut lui parler, tout cela doit lui paraître irréel, improbable, impossible.

« Duo ? »

Que .. mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi répète-t-il son nom comme si il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il a l'air complètement perdu, que se passe-t-il ?

« Duo … c'est moi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou … oui… c'est toi Duo … tu … tu ne te souviens plus ? »

« Je … non, je suis désolé monsieur mais tout ces noms que vous avez dit ne me dises rien, je ne sais plus. »

Monsieur ?

Alors tu ne te rappelle plus de moi non plus ? Plus de toi, ni de Quatre ou d'Hilde ?

Ca … fait mal, tellement mal que mes jambes tremblent et ne me porte plus. Je tombe a genoux devant lui et je sens un bras me rattraper et m'attirer contre un corps chaud.

« Ca va ? Vous allez bien monsieur ? »

« Heero … mon nom … mon nom c'est Heero »

« Heero … vous allez bien ? »

« Ou … Oui. »

Je devrais lui demander de quoi il se souvient, appeler le médecin et lui dire que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne le peux pas, je me sens à la fois mal, très mal car il ne se souvient plus et bien car je suis dans ses bras.

Je ne peux plus rien dire et je sens à nouveau les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi comme pour me consoler mais je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il doit me consoler mais le fait que même comme ça il veuille me réconforter me réchauffe le cœur.

« Merci Duo. »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais .. qu'est-ce que je fais dans un hôpital ? Et qui es-tu Heero ? Qui suis-je ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ? »

Il commence à paniquer et je vois ses yeux briller de larmes contenues. C'est à mon tour de le rassurer, même si je n'ai pas su être là pour lui quand il avait besoin de moi je ne ferais pas deux fois cette erreur.

« Chut … calme toi. Je t'expliquerais tout, tout ce que je sais. »

« Je ne sais même pas qui tu es mais merci. »

« De rien. Nous sommes … amis. Nous vivons avec d'autres amis à nous dans une maison pas très loin. »

« Et nos parents ? Parce que nous sommes jeunes enfin alors .. je … »

« Nous … nous n'avons plus nos parents Duo, nous sommes orphelins »

J'ai peur qu'il prenne mal cette nouvelle. Apprendre que ses parents ne sont plus n'est jamais facile et ce n'est pas parce qu'avant il l'acceptait qu'il l'acceptera de nouveau.

« Je … je m'en doutais. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses que je sais ou qui me sont un peu familières, ou encore des choses qui me paraissent normales ou logiques. Tu pourrais me dire mon nom complet et euh … mon age ? »

Ouf, il a l'air de l'avoir bien pris. Il n'a pas non plus complètement oublié son passé.

Inconsciemment je souris, il y a quand même un peu de l'ancien Duo en lui et pourtant .. et pourtant ce n'est pas tout à fait Duo. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de laisser la douleur m'envahir, je dois avant tout le rassurer.

« Ton nom est Duo Maxwell et tu as 17 ans. Avec nous vivent Quatre Winner, Wufeï Chang et Trowa Barton. Ils ont aussi 17 ans comme toi et moi sauf Trowa qui a 18 ans. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autres. »

« Tout. Je veux tout savoir, ma vie, leur vie, ta vie, tout ce que tu sais sur moi et sur ma vie, tout ce que j'ai oublié. Je t'en prie Heero dis moi tout ce que tu sais. »

Il a l'air si perdu comme ça mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Il ne supporterait pas que je lui dise qu'il a perdu toute la « famille » qu'il avait à cause de la guerre. Que tout ses amis d'enfance son morts et qu'il a fait cette même guerre. Qu'il a tué pour que la guerre finissent mais il a tué quand même. Qu'il a fait parti de la résistance, qu'il a lutté contre les ozzies et qu'il a voulu partir …

Je ne peux pas lui dire tout ça, je ne peux pas et je ne le veux pas.

« Duo .. tu dois d'abord voir un médecin. Il doit t'examiner et après nous parlerons, les autres sont dans le couloir et attendent aussi des nouvelles … et puis tu dois te reposer un peu … »

« Je … j'ai besoin de savoir.. Heero … s'il te plait, si nous sommes amis alors dis moi ! »

« Non, pas tout de suite. Tu dois d'abord te reposer un peu et puis j'ai eu le droit de venir et voir mais je crois que mon temps de visite touche à sa fin. »

j'ai moi aussi envie de rester Duo, moi aussi je veux pouvoir te parler, te révéler certaines choses mais je sais aussi que tu ne le supporterais pas et que tu dois te reposer. Il y a à peine une heure tu étais encore dans le coma alors je t'en prie écoute moi et repose toi.

« Heero .. tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, la seule que j'ai vu depuis que je me suis réveillé ici avec un voile impénétrable sur ma mémoire … ne me laisse pas Heero, pas maintenant … »

Duo … pas ça Duo, je ne pourrais pas résister et te laisser là si tu me parles comme ça, pas avec ses yeux là ..

« Duo … Je dois laisser le médecin t'examiner »

« Plus tard .. je veux juste … que tu restes … »

« Je reste … je reste seulement si tu te reposes . »

« Si je me repose tu resteras ? »

« Oui, je resterais. Repose toi je resterais avec toi. »

« Merci Heero »

Voilà, je n'ai pas pu lui résister mais quand il me regarde avec ses yeux si plein de désespoir et de larmes je ne peux rien lui refuser.

A ton réveil j'irai chercher un médecin si il n'et pas venu avant cela ..

Mais pour l'instant dors Duo , je veille sur ton sommeil …

**_A suivre_ … **

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais updater à nouveau, j'étais sensé écrire ma dissertation de philo et non ce chapitre mais je voulais absolument le finir aujourd'hui . Avec le bac qui arrive je pense quand même pouvoir profiter des vacances qui arrivent pour écrire.

A très bientôt j'espère


	11. Message

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais ça fait longtemps qu'aucun chapitre ou message n'a été posté, je m'en excuse.

La raison est simple : le syndrome de la page blanche. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et tout ce que j'écrivais était nul et j'ai préféré ne rien posté que de posté un chapitre médiocre, néanmoins je ne vous ai pas oublié.

La fac m'a pris plus de temps que prévu et j'ai pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais avant de pouvoir écrire à nouveau mais maintenant c'est je m'y suis remise.

Je posterais de nouveau chapitre d'ici une à deux semaines car je suis malheureusement en pleine période d'examen et je n'aurais pas le temps avant mais je tenais à poster ce message maintenant pour montrer à ceux qui me soutiennent encore que je ne suis pas morte lol

Merci encore à ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews, même récemment, j'ai pu recommencer à écrire grâce à vous

Kisu

Hina Maxwell


	12. Pourquoi?

**Auteur : Hina Maxwell**

**Titre : Ce que je suis vraiment**

**Disclaimer : Bon, je vais faire court… même si c'est dur à admettre, les g-boys ne sont pas à moi ( g-boys : encore heureux !!! ) .. bouh, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu !**

**Genre : Je sais pas encore, mais une suite de Pov sans doute et après ben… lisez et vous verrez bien ! Ah si c'est la suite de « Vous ne me connaissez pas », je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic.**

**Couples : Maintenant c'est clair qu'il y a du 1+2 mais y a-t-il du 2+1 ? **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis, une semaine après avoir posté le message de mon retour. D'ailleurs je vais également posté le début d'une autre fic aujourd'hui. Cela fait longtemps que j'y pensais et je tiens à signaler qu'elle sera assez courte même si le nombre de chapitre n'est pas encore bien défini. **

**Les réponses aux reviews étant désormais interdites je répondrais aux reviews individuellement. Pour ceux ou celles d'entre vous à qui je ne peux répondre directement je leur it un grand merci et pour les prochaines reviews si possible indiqué votre mail pour je puisse vous répondre. **

**Note : Encore une fois pardon pour le retard et bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Ce que je suis vraiment**

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

_« Monsieur ? _

_ - Oui, il est réveillé n'est-ce pas ? _

_ -En effet monsieur et ce que vous craignez est arrivé. Tout a parfaitement fonctionné, comme vous l'aviez prédit monsieur._

_ - Bien, restez sur place et tenez moi au courant de l'évolution de la situation. je serais là-bas dans la journée._

_ - Bien. Je vous attends »_

**Pov d'Heero**

Le médecin est apparut à peine 10 minutes après qu'il se soit endormi et j'ai dû me lever et le laisser. Le médecin ma permit de rester dans la pièce et a essayé de me rassurer par un sourire mais son sourire sonnait faux, comme si il cachait quelque chose, comme si tout ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que cela me plaît à moi ? L'homme que j'aime ne se souvient plus de moi, ni des moments qu'on a pu partager, l'amitié qu'il existait entre nous, la confiance réciproque durement acquise …

Il a tout oublié. Il m'a oublié.

Et ça fait mal, pas seulement pour moi, surtout pour lui. Il avait l'air si perdu, totalement désemparé face à sa nouvelle situation. Et puis qui ne l'aurais pas été ? Se retrouver face à un inconnu, dans un hôpital, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie, de son nom ni de ce que l'on fait dans ce lieu … qui n'aurait pas craqué ?

J'avais tout imaginé … tout sauf _ça_ … l'amnésie. Ce n'est qu'un simple mot et pourtant il fait si mal. Je l'ai imaginé mort, je l'ai imaginé réveillé et amer, heureux, nous ensemble, lui me rejetant, lui avec un autre, lui triste … tout mais pas _ça._

Et ce médecin qui l'examine avec toujours cet air de dire que quelque chose ne va pas, bien sur que quelque chose ne va pas, il est amnésique !

Je sais que je ne suis pas très objectif mais je n'arrive pas à l'être, à redevenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le soldat parfait, celui qui maîtrise ses émotions, et pouvoir soutenir Duo comme je le devrais … Au lieu de ça je suis juste capable de m'effondrer dans ses bras et de le laisser me réconforter …

« Monsieur ?

- Hn ?

- Il est en bonne santé, ses constantes sont stables et son sommeil est paisible néanmoins …

- Néanmoins ?

- Son amnésie. Je ne vois pas ce qui l'a déclenché, la perte de sang qu'il a subit l'a certes affaibli et pourrais être à l'origine de son amnésie mais j'en doute. Il existe de nombreuses raisons qui peuvent mener une personne à oublier son passé, que cela soit une petite perte de mémoire ou la perte totale des souvenirs comme cela semble être le cas ici.

- Que cherchez-vous à me dire, docteur ?

- J'ignore la raison de cette amnésie. Une simple oscultation n'a rien révélé qui puisse être à l'origine de ce fait. Il faudrait lui faire des analyses plus poussées pour en déterminer l'origine.

- Hn

- Je ne peux donc pas vous dire si sa mémoire reviendra demain ou dans un mois ou même .. si elle reviendra un jour.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il … pourrait ne jamais retrouver la mémoire ?

- C'est en effet un cas à envisager. Je dois d'abord en parler avec des collègues et faire des analyses comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous voulez que je l'annonce à vos amis ou alors vous préférez le leur dire ?

- Je leur dirais.

- Bien, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et je suppose que vous préférez restez avec lui. Dans ce cas je vais donc vous laissez et reviendrais le voir plus tard dans la journée. Et n'oubliez pas que la possibilité que sa mémoire ne revienne pas n'est qu'une possibilité, ne vous fixez pas là dessus. Ce n'est ni bon pour vous ni pour lui. Il aura besoin de vous.

- Merci »

Je n'en reviens pas. En quelques mots il a réussi à me redonner espoir, il a besoin de moi et je ne le laisserais pas tomber …

Le plus dur sera de le dire aux autres maintenant . Duo, mon amour, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots et c'est à toi que j'ai envie de parler, je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je me connais, « Duo, amnésie, origine inconnue » voilà ce que le soldat parfait aurait dit … mais moi je ne serais pas capable de le dire …

Si je le dis c'est que c'est vrai et je ne veux pas, pas alors que je venais juste de te retrouver, je te perd à nouveau. J'avais tant de choses à te dire et à te demander, je voulais t'apprendre par cœur, m'ouvrir à toi, te montrer que je ne suis pas si froid même si tu le savais déjà, te montrer le vrai moi … Connaître le vrai toi ..

Et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes je t'ai perdu à nouveau, tu es là si près de moi, ta respiration tranquille résonne dans ma tête. Je sais que d'un instant à l'autre tu vas te réveiller, j'ai tant voulu que cela arrive et maintenant c'est la chose que je crains le plus. Tu vas te réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et je vais devoir t'expliquer toute les douleurs de ta vie, cette vie qui n'est plus la tienne, t' expliquer que oui tu as tué mais que oui c'était pour la bonne cause. T'expliquer que tuer n'est pas bien mais qu'il est parfois nécessaire de le faire.

J'ai tant de choses à t'expliquer et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te faire souffrir en te parlant de ton passé …

« Heero ? »

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé. Il est appuyé sur son bras droit et me regarde les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

« Oui ?

- Tu es resté finalement …

- Hn. Je te l'avais promis. Je … je dois parler avec nos compagnons, ceux avec qui nous vivons, tu te souviens ?

- Quatre, Wufeï et Trowa c'est ça ?

- Oui. Le médecin est venu tout à l'heure, ton état s'améliore.

- Que m'est-il arrivé Heero ?

- …

- Heero, dites le moi s'il vous plaît, je dois le savoir, j'ai besoin de le savoir …

- Je … pas maintenant, ils … ils doivent s'inquiéter et … je dois leur dire …

- Heero, s'il vous plait …

- Après, je te le promet mais je dois d'abord leur expliquer que …

- Que je vous ai oublier ?

- Oui »

Heero sortit de la pièce et s'appuya sur la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser lentement le long de la porte alors que ses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains alors que Quatre, qui attendait devant la porte avec les autres, se précipita vers lui.

« Heero, il va mal c'est ça ? il est toujours dans le coma.. oh non j'aurais dû m'en douter mais je …

- il … est réveillé …

- pensais … hein, quoi ? Mais alors … pourquoi ?

- il … ne se souvient pas … »

Je ne parvenais pas à leur en dire plus, pas maintenant, j'avais trop mal.

POV de Quatre

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il avait compris. Son meilleur ami était sorti du coma mais n'était pas revenu vers eux, pour la deuxième fois il venait de le perdre.

Il comprenait la douleur d'Heero, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si … si il avait perdu Trowa.

Fin POV

Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent juste après et en voyant Heero répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots, "se souvient pas", et Quatre éffondrés à ses côtés ils comprirent, pour la seconde fois il avait perdu leur meilleur ami.

Trowa s'approcha de Quatre et le prit doucement par les épaules pour le mener un peu plus loin, dans une salle d'attente. Il l'assit sur un siège, Quatre se laissant faire docilement, ne réalisant visiblement pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pendant ce temps Wufei essayait de parler à Heero qui s'enfermait de plus en plus dans sa douleur.

" Yui ...

- se ... souvient ... plus ...

- Yui ...

- de ... moi ...

- YUI !!!"

Heero releva enfin la tête, regardant Wufei comme si il ne s'était pas aperçut de sa présence avant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en clignant des yeux comme pour essayer de s'ancrer dans la réalité.

Wufei soupira puis tendit sa main à Heero pour l'aider à se relever et l'éloigner de la chambre de Duo. Heero fixa cette main tendu pendant quelques instants, puis finalement il leva lentement sa main pour saisir celle qu'on lui tendait. Wufei eu à nouveau un soupir puis guida son ami vers la salle d'attente où les attendait Trowa et Quatre.

Désormais il leur fallait affronter la réalité avant d'y faire face, les prochains jours allaient être difficile.

**A suivre ...**

**La suite arrivera dans deux semaines au plus tard, bisous à tous et à bientôt ! **


End file.
